One of these Nights
by KaMUi-cHaN
Summary: Universo Alternatio. Actualización, por fin algunos de los misterios seran resueltos....
1. Capitulo 1

         Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen Nobuhiro Watsuki, esta historia es solo con fines de entretenimiento.

_23 de 0ctubre de 1878 Marsella, Francia. _

         Era la tercera vez esa noche que la caza nocturna resultaba bien, el olor de la sangre impregno el aire helado de la noche, y ellos simplemente saciaban el hambre atroz que los atormentaba cada que se despertaban.

A simple vista aquel par  de chicos parecían inofensivos y hasta agradables a la vista; era curioso ver como se desplazaban sutilmente por la calle,  ataviados  elegantemente, como si fueran hijos de nobles que salían a divertirse y disfrutar las delicias de la vida. 

- ¡Basta ya, que la vas a matar!, el maestro no quiere  que dejemos cadáveres regados por la ciudad. 

Dijo autoritariamente un joven rubio, a un adolescente que aun seguía succionando vigorosamente  la sangre de aquella a una bella mujer  de baja laya.

- ¡Pero aun tengo hambre, además aun no esta muerta! – contesto ha regañadientes el chico  de cabellera castaña y revuelta, mientras alejaba el bocado de su boca.

-  Eres un glotón, si no estuvieras muerto, en este momento, serías un niño obeso.

- Sí, como él del mes pasado, su sangre era muy dulce, me pregunto si en este momento seguirá comiendo como cerdito. Ja Ja Ja!

El niño dejo a la mujer inconsciente sobre el piso empedrado, y junto con su acompañante salieron del callejón.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, la reunión esta apunto de empezar y se molestaran mucho si no llegamos a tiempo con las noticias- comento despreocupadamente el más joven.

Apresuraron el paso y después de una larga caminata llegaron a un edificio que por su aspecto, se comprendía porque estaba deshabitado. A pesar de que era enorme y en otras épocas debió de haber sido una mansión ostentosa, era tan vieja en la actualidad y estaba tan deteriorado tanto los cimientos como los muebles astillados que ni siquiera los vagabundos se quedaban ahí a pasar la noche  por temor a que mientras dormían, el inmueble se les viniera abajo o bien se encontraran con algo tenebroso. Entraron por un hueco grande de la puerta principal y subieron por las escaleras deterioradas de caracol, entraron a un salón que solo estaba iluminado por unas cuantas velas ya desgastadas. Ahí estaba una gran mesa rectangular, con muchas  sillas a su alrededor, y en la principal se encontraba sentada una persona que miraba a los intrusos.

- ¿Traen buenas noticias, _Raziel, __Melchiah?_

 - Así es  maestro, y es como  usted lo suponía- contesto Raziel mientas su larga cabellera rubia le caía en la frente al presentarle una reverencia a su señor – el _Sabbat planean aliarse con la corte Japonesa en contra de la __Camarilla._

- Era  predecible, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara.

-Pero maestro _Malek_, porque no deja que nuestro clan los elimine antes de que eso suceda – decía Melchiah mientras lanzaba golpes como si peleara con gente invisible.

- Porque es mejor eliminar el problema desde la raíz, no tiene caso atacar en este momento, solo haríamos que esta unión funesta fuera más precavida, impidiéndonos que  la destruyéramos, cuando sus actos anarquistas destruyeran completamente _La Mascarada_- contesto el viejo tranquilamente.

Malek realmente era una persona interesante, ha pesar de que aparentaba una edad ya madura, no decía ni la verdad de los  años con los que realmente contaba. Su cabello y su barba grisáceos contrastaban con sus ojos hundidos de un verde pardo. Su astucia y sabiduría era bien conocida por las sectas más poderosas de los _cainitas_,  lo que lo hacía un hombre poderoso y temido. 

En ese  momento el aire entro por los vidrios rotos de la ventana y pasos subiendo la escalera retumbaron por la habitación. Unos cincuentas personas entraron  al cuarto donde se encontraban ellos, por su palidez también demostraban ser vampiros, uno a uno tomaron asiento dejando en la cabecera al viejo Malek  y a su lado izquierdo a Raziel y Melchiah, mientras que una chica de larga cabellera negra y sedosa tomaba el asiento del lado derecho del anciano. Éste se paro y los reunidos ahí dejaron de murmurar, los que no alcanzaron asiento rodearon la mesa para poder escuchar mejor, Malek empezó hablar.

-Bienvenidos hermanos Cainitas, esta noche he convocado que nos reunamos  los clanes mas importantes de la  Camarilla, para que se trate de un  tema importante que nos atañe a todos.- Durante muchos años hemos logrado que La Mascarada  siga funcionando, a pesar de la paz inestable con la que vivimos después de la paranoica persecución de los mortales-   se detuvo un momento y cada uno de los presentes seguía sus palabras-  Sin embargo hoy en día, los conspiradores están planeando que todos nuestros esfuerzos para mantener nuestro existencia en secreto, se vengan  abajo. 

Raziel se paro en ese instante y empezó a platicar acerca de los planes del _Sabbat_, de la alianza que tenían con los vampiros japoneses y de la posible unión de los _assamitas_. 

La multitud empezó de nuevo a murmurar esta vez más fuerte, hasta que un hombre calvo y de bigotes se levanto para poder hablar.

- Si lo que Raziel, dice es cierto, significa que tenemos que tomar medidas más drásticas no podemos dejar que lo de la _Inquisición _se vuelva a repetir, no somos tantos como los mortales y esta vez nos pueden exterminar si se dan cuenta de nuestra existencia.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Romanus, esta vez hay que dar con la cabecilla del clan y castigar a los impíos y sus aliados  con la aniquilación.-contesto una mujer robusta que mostraba un gran escote.

Malek esta vez sentado, hablo de nuevo.

- Muy bien, entonces ofrezco a  nuestro  clan _Ventrue_ como  el encargado de llevar a cabo esta misión, si no hay ningún inconveniente  por parte de los demás clanes de la Camarilla.

- Los  _Toreador _ estamos de acuerdo, pero cuando capturen a los dirigentes. Lo justo es que los traigan al senado para que la Camarilla les designe su castigo- sugirió la mujer robusta llama Rosemary.

Los demás apoyaron su moción y el calvo que pertenecía al  Clan _Malkaviah_ hablo.

- Entonces si necesitas ayuda de la secta para acabar con esta locura no dudes en solicitarla, en este momento ningún clan de la Camarilla debe flanquear ante la lealtad a nuestra hermandad. 

Todos los demás voltearon a verlo no era común, que los malkaviah hablaran de unión dentro de la 

Segregación de la Camarilla. Pero al ver que los demás no objetaban, Malek se levanto y dio por terminada la reunión y los integrantes partieron cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche. 

Raziel, Melchiah y la mujer de cabello negro se quedaron acompañando a Malek. El viejo les hecho un mirada a los jóvenes.

- Muy bien, Raziel ve a reunir a los más capaces del clan y dirijelos mañana por la noche al puerto-Raziel se levanto y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Al puerto?- pregunto el castaño.

- Mañana partimos hacia Japón – Malek vio de soslayo  a la joven – _Dana, tu te quedaras aquí ha cargo de vigilar nuestros asuntos. _

Dana volteo a ver a su maestro, su voz era armoniosa y tranquila.

- Gracias por preocuparse Maestro, pero si usted me lo permite, lo más conveniente es que yo también los acompañe, después de todo soy la única que los puede guiar de manera seguro por Japón, allá la Camarilla no tiene tanto poder  y es demasiado, peligroso aun para usted.

- Si así lo deseas, me sentiré realmente agradecido ya que nos serás de gran utilidad tus habilidades recién adquiridas- le contesto con una sonrisa paternal y se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la puerta -Muy bien lo mejor ahora es que regresemos a nuestro hogar y preparemos nuestro equipaje, será un viaje largo, agotador y con escaso alimento

Melchiah tropezó torpemente al oír este último y Dana lo miro con reproche.

********

Notas de la autora: Este fic estará basado en muchas cosas del juego Vampire The Mascarade, como ya lo habrán notado, para los que no estén familiarizados con el, les pondré una pequeña explicación de la terminología que estoy usando...

**Camarilla:_ La Camarilla es la mayor secta de vampiros que existe en el mundo y esta integrada por siete de los clanes más importantes de los vampiros._**

**La Mascarada: **Esta es  la ley más importante de los vampiros que surge de la necesidad de ocultar su existencia a la humanidad, debido a las ejecuciones de la Inquisición, que casi aniquila a la raza de los vampiros. La camarilla es la principal organización que promulga esta ley y  la mantiene vigente, sin embargo hay grupos opositores que quieres aniquilar estas leyes vampiricas**.**

**Cainitas: **Sinónimo de vampiro, debido a su origen bíblico.

**Sabbat: **Organización de vampiros anarquistas que seoponen a la Camarilla y a la Mascarada, odian a la raza humana y están más que orgullosos por su origen vampirico.

**Assamitas:**Clan cainita originarios de Oriente  y son  independientes de la Camarilla y del Sabbat, son conocidos por ser asesinos profesionales que vende su trabajo al mejor postor.

**Ventrue:** Clan de vampiros y líderes nominales de la camarilla.

**Toreador: **Este Clan es conocido por su amor a la belleza y su entrega excesiva y degenerada a las artes. 

**Malkaviah: **Todos su miembro están dominados por la locura y la demencia y son temidos por su excéntrico comportamiento.

Bueno espero que no les hayan quedado más dudas y por favor si quieren que siga publicando esta historia háganmelo saber dejándome muchos reviews, ya que espero sus comentarios y criticas...


	2. Cap 2: Vino Tinto

         Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen Nobuhiro Watsuki, esta historia es solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Capitulo II : 

Estaba  punto de amanecer y no lo lograrían a tiempo, la luz del sol acabaría con ellos. Se deslizaban por los techos de los edificios, a pesar de su velocidad nadie se percataba de su presencia, pues no emitían el mínimo ruido... 

Kenshin se levanto temprano ese día, no podía conciliar el sueño, así que opto por  empezar con sus actividades diarias, salio al patio principal de la casa a barrer las hojas que estaban en el patio, se acercaba ya el invierno.  Los rayos del sol empezaban a salir y ha calentar el lugar, así que dejo de barrer un momento, quería sentirlos, había algo reconfortante cuando los rayos penetraban a su cuerpo. Un ruido en los arbustos que estaban en la pared llamaron su atención, se acerco sigilosamente, un quejido salía de ellos, se apresuro para ayudar a la persona que estaba herida, pero cuando quiso acercársele, el hombre que estaba oculto grito de pavor, miro hacia el cielo y empezó a incendiarse: Kenshin no sabia que hacer, un hombre se estaba incendiando de repente enfrente de él, en el patio del Dojo, antes que pudiera reaccionar para ayudar a la persona esta se deshizo, sus cenizas cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron en el acto.

El pelirrojo se quedo helado, sin tener la menor idea de lo que se trataba; lógicamente era imposible lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, se  pellizco en el brazo para saber si todavía estuviera dormido, pero por el dolor que sintió comprendió que no era así. Se dio la vuelta y entro de nueva a la casa. Los otros ya se habían levantado y se encontraban desayunando, Sanosuke se había auto invitado y se peleaba con Yahiko por el ultimo tarro de arroz, Kaoru volteo a ver ha Kenshin.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kenshin,pareces preocupado?

- ¿Eh? A no es nada, es solo que...no en realidad no, no pasa nada- contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

La chica le sonrió también, aunque siguió preocupada por su amigo.

* * * * *

Se instalaron en el hotel más lujoso de Tokio, donde les daban  la intimidad que ellos requerían, ya llevaban más de una semana en aquel país oriental, pero aun no habían encontrado alguno de su especie. 

Malek no los acompaño hasta Japón. La embarcación en la que se habían transportado, hizo una escala en Medio Oriente  y el se bajo ahí. Los chicos se sorprendieron y el solo les deseo suerte y que pronto los alcanzaría. 

Esa noche salieron como lo habían hecho anteriormente, y empezaron su búsqueda y el poder apagar el hambre que los atormentaba, y como era bien sabido los del Clan Ventrue, solo se alimentaban si la victima era joven y bella, o bien era de un linaje superior.

Raziel fue el que les llevo a sus victimas, su apariencia siempre era un iman para su "alimento"; generalmente ellas o ellos eran los que acercaban al sanguinario, aunque últimamente no habían matado a nadie para saciar su sed, esta vez decidieron que lo harían, ya que no tenían  tiempo para andar cazando. Dana y Melchiah, lo esperaban en un callejón, después de unos minutos, el rubio entro en el frió callejón con tres jóvenes Geishas, que estaban ataviadas exquisitamente con sus kimonos de seda y joyas que las hacían resplandecientes. 

Las Geishas miraron a ver extrañadas a las otras dos personas que se encontraban ahí, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y comprender que esa noche seria la ultima que verían a la luna en el cielo. Los colmillos penetraron en sus cuellos y su sangre fue absorbida. 

Dana no se sentía a gusto, ella no era como los otros Ventrue,  que  sólo beben de un tipo de sangre: varones jóvenes, vírgenes, o gente distinguida, ella solo bebía de gente desesperada, que buscaba la muerte, ella podía sentir cuando una persona no quería vivir más y entonces  se les presentaba, como un ángel, un ángel de la muerte, les cumplía su deseo, acababa con todas su preocupaciones y desgracias, y los conducía al jardín del eterno descanso, o por lo menos eso era lo que Malek decía al saber como realizaba su cacería, su _chiquilla predilecta. Pero cuando bebía de la joven geisha sintió nostalgia, al sentir que la chica lloraba, al sentir que su vida se le escapaba._

- Lo siento tanto, descansa en paz.

Le susurro al oído, y la chica expiraba su ultimo aliento. 

Espero a que sus compañeros, terminaran de beber, mientras observaba a la luna, que le traía tantos recuerdos, al a ver salido de Japón, realmente deseo nunca volver de nuevo a su país de origen, pero ahora se encontraba de vuelta ahí. Se acordó que de niña cada vez que recordaba a su madre, salía de su habitación  para llorar, pero cuando  volteaba su cabeza al cielo y miraba esa gran perla de plata pegada en el cielo, su ser se reconfortaba y era entonces cuando cantaba las canciones que tan cariñosamente su madre le cantaba ella, y entonces su hermano menor también dejaba de llorar y se arrullaba con la voz de su hermana mayor. Entonces recordó a su hermano, en estos momentos ya seria todo un mozo y seguramente un mozo muy apuesto, tal vez podría buscar algo de tiempo, para tratar de localizarlo, él se le alegraría tanto de verla y  podrían platicar sobre tantas cosas, de que había visto tantos países, que jamás en su vida, se lo habría podido imaginar, y que si él lo deseba tal vez podía, acompañarla a recorrer todo esos lugares tan hermosos y exóticos de los que Malek le había hablado. Pero no era posible, ella era ahora un ser maldito y nunca dejaría que su hermano menor le viera alimentándose de la sangre de los demás para poder subsistir.

Raziel la saco de sus pensamientos, era hora de continuar con su tarea tenían que encontrar al Sabbat lo más rápido posible y esa noche irían a un templo en ruinas que según los rumores era una escondrijo de vampiros.  

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se lo se encontraban  unos cuantos vampiros, acabaron con rápidamente con ellos, puesto que ellos eran más poderosos y sabían controlar mejor sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero al jefecilla lo dejaron con vida y le sacaron bastante información.

- Los del sabbat fueron los que nos contactaron, pasado mañana se llevara acabo una reunión importante el Clan Oni estara ahí. 

- ¿y qué es lo que van hacer en la reunión?- pregunto Melchiah.

- No lo se señor- contesto el vampiro japones.

-No lo sabes, o nó no los quieres decir- dijo Raziel mientras la propinaba un puñetazo. 

- Van a firmar un acuerdo para la destrucción de algo llamado La Mascarada.

- Con que eso planean hacer, y donde se va llevar acabo.

- En esta lugar, nosotros lo estamos protegiendo, por favor señor déjeme ir, ya le dije todo lo que se.

- Y te lo agradecemos amigo, pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer lo que nos pides, así que adiós.- y acto seguido Raziel lo avento a las llamas de la fogata que iluminaba al lugar. 

* * * * * *

 Soujiro Seto, se encontraba en el bosque en tres días o más llegaría a Tokio. y desde que había dejado Kyoto y a Shisio, pensaba que la policía lo buscaría, pero no era así, al parecer no querían encarcelarlo. Prendió una fogata y se sentó en el suelo era momento de descansar, ya hacia mucho que se había convertido en Rurouni, para buscar su propia verdad y aunque aun no la había encontrado, el de viajar por todo Japón lo había reconfortado, miro al cielo y vio a la luna, eso siempre le había reconfortado y rápidamente le invadió el sueño. 

Notas: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor si quieren que continua la historia, déjenme muchos reviews para que me sienta motivada. n_n 

Gracias  Hitokiri Lady y al  anónimo por a ver leído el fic y por seguir animándome para que continué la historia. Espero que sigan leyéndola y me den sus opiniones y criticas. 

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nakuru;  y  Sophie que si encontró la historia y no hay pex no pasa nada en la noche. n_n 


	3. Cap 3: Destinos cambiantes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen Nobuhiro Watsuki, esta historia es solo con fines de entretenimiento.  
  
Capitulo III  
Destinos cambiantes  
  
El Kenshin-Gumi últimamente se encontraba inactivo, no habían pasado cosas realmente trascendentes que los sacaran de su ya casi monótona rutina, por lo que cada vez que Yahiko escuchaba que cierta situación se saliera fuera de lo normal jalaba a sus amigos en búsqueda de lo que llamaba "nuevas aventuras".  
  
Por lo general esta nuevas aventuras se trataban tan solo de algunas rencillas entre vecinos o robos realizados por bandas de cuarta, tanto Kaoru como el mismo, se sentían alagados de que la gente empezara a considerarlos como lo protectores de la comunidad, y Sanosuke, bueno él como en realidad no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ayudaba a los dos chicos en sus actividades heroicas. Sin embargo Kenshin trataba de inmiscuirse lo menos posible en la aventuras, y si se ocupaba más de las actividades correspondientes de la casa.  
  
Aun así, la aventuras estaban empezando ha escasear esas ultimas semanas, solo pasando de extraordinario que a Kenshin se le notara más distraído y a una Kaoru más gritona, al notar los pequeños accidentes que dejaba Kenshin al asear la casa.  
  
Esa tarde habían ido de visita Megumi y las nietas del doctor con quien trabajaba, a ver a los nuevos protectores de la comunidad y solicitar su ayuda.  
  
El problema era este, resultaba que el día anterior por la mañana habían ido a jugar con su mascota nueva; un conejo que las había regalado el abuelo por su buena conducta, a las ruinas del viejo templo que se encontraban en la colina, pero al haberse dado cuanto que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo jugando, habían dejado al conejito olvidado en las ruinas, y ahora temiendo que estuviera en peligro su vida, imploraban que el Kenshin- gumi fuera en rescate de él.  
  
No teniendo otra opción al ver la cara de desesperación que reflejaban las niñas, partían en rumbo a las ruinas para rescatar al conejo extraviado.  
  
*****  
  
Soujiro por fin había llegado al antiguo Edo ahora conocido como la capital de Japón; Tokio.  
  
Empezando a recorrer la ciudad como ya lo había hecho con muchas otras, recordaba que ahí era donde vivía Kenshin Himura, la persona que había admirado después de su maestro Makoto Shisio. Pensando que tal vez seria demasiada coincidencia de que se lo encontrara en alguna calle, empezaba a agradarle la idea.  
  
Pero el samurai no era lo único que recordaba de aquella ciudad, él había vivido ahí por un tiempo, antes de que su familia se desintegrara y fuera a caer en manos de sus crueles parientes, que lo habían hecho sufrir siendo un niño. No él tenía buenos recuerdos de esta ciudad, cuando vivía a lado de su padre y de su hermana mayor, cuando el era completamente feliz y no tenia ninguna otras complicaciones más que cumplir con los deberes normales de cualquier chiquillo.  
  
El aun extrañaba a su hermana mayor, ella había sido como una madre para el, pero también una gran confidente, él podría confiar completamente en su hermana y sabía que ella nunca lo defraudaría, a excepción de la vez que había abandonado la casa, para vengar la muerte de su prometido, aunque no le había gustado la idea de que ella se casara, cuando supo que su prometido había sido asesinado, lamento mucho su muerte y lamento más que su hermana estuviera triste por su fallecimiento, por eso no había objetado cuando la chica le había propuesto su idea de abandonar la casa para vengar la muerte de su prometido; el estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su hermana, en todo lo que pudiera, sin embargo ya había pasado tiempo desde que ella hubiera abandonado el seno paterno y no había noticias de ella. Por lo que el Soujiro, había decidido ir en busca de su hermana y ayudarla en su venganza, para que regresaran pronto a casa de nuevo a lado de su padre.  
  
Pero el destino a veces es caprichoso y no quiso que las cosas sucedieran así, recopilando información, descubrió que su hermana aun no había podido completar su venganza; el de asesinar al hombre que le había arrebatado su felicidad, y en cambio ahora vivían juntos a las afueras de Kyoto, como una pareja de recién casados.  
  
Rápidamente contactado por los que le habían propuesto la idea de venganza a su hermana, le habían indicado la ubicación de la nueva residencia de su hermana, Soujiro había creído que tal vez su hermana, había sufrido alguna dificultad y estaba amenazada por parte del asesino, así que se apuro para llegar a tiempo y salvarla, sin embargo al llegar a donde su hermana, no noto a su hermana desesperada ni asustada, estaba serena y hasta cierto punto radiante, él la conocía bien, sabia que ella no era una persona que expresara su felicidad, sin embargo noto que lo estaba. Confuso por lo que había descubierto le imploro que terminara su venganza y que regresaran juntos a su hogar, pero la chica no quiso y lo calmo diciéndole que se encontraba bien,que había encontrado su camino y que lo mejor era que regresara donde su padre para que lo cuidara, que pronto se volverían a ver y que todo en el futuro seria bueno para ellos, también le pidió que confiara en ella, él sabia que su hermana que aun se comportaba de manera dulce, algo dentro de ella había cambiado. Muy a su pesar se dispuso a regresar junto con su padre, para darle la nuevas buenas a cerca de su hija, pero no lo pudo hacer, el día que estaba a punto de partir, los tipos que habían contactado a su hermana, le habían informado que su adorada hermana estaba muerta, su esposo; el que le había arrebatado la felicidad también le había arrebatado la vida, al enterrarle su espada.  
  
No pudo creerlo y simplemente lo negó, pensó que todo era una pesadilla y regreso a su casa a lado de su padre, creyendo que su hermana se encontraba ahí, todavía viva y dulce como el la conocía, que volverían a salir a pasear, los tres, para ver a los árboles de sakura, que florecían en la primavera, pero al llegar a su casa y al entrar en ella corriendo por el patio hacia la casa gritándole a su hermana y a su padre, para que salieran a recibirlo, solo encontró a varias mujeres llorando, por la muerte de su padre, empezaba a llover y el caía junto con las gotas de lluvia al suelo.  
  
Cuando despertó ya estaba en casa de sus parientes, nadie le explico la muerte de su padre ni lo que había pasado con la casa y las pertenencias de su familia, lo más seguro era que sus pariente las hubieran vendido y gastado las ganancias. A nadie explico la muerte de su hermana y ellos no preguntaron por ello, solo se dirigían a el para que realizara los trabajos duros de la casa y para recibir humillaciones, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y la único manera de soportar las cosas, era guardando sus sentimientos y poniendo una sonrisa al infortunio, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Shisio, y que se escondía de sus persecutores, él le ayudo a curar sus heridas, por las quemaduras y Shisio le dio la espada que corto las cadenas de su esclavitud; matando a sus familiares. Soujiro se fue con Shisio, y paso de ser su aprendiz a ser su mano derecha; de él aprendió que solo los más fuertes sobreviven, sin embargo Soujiro.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo Soujiro reprimió sus recuerdos cambiándose el apeado Tsukishiru por Seto, y olvidándose casi por completo de su padre y de su hermana y no traer recuerdos amargos, que le impedían poner su eterna sonrisa, así pues Soujiro Seto empezó a no tener sentimientos, sin embargo había uno que si afloraba, el de venganza estaba dispuesto ha asesinar, al asesino de su hermana.  
  
Y en poco tiempo tuvo su oportunidad, al descubrir que el antiguo Hitokiri Battusai, había sido el culpable de sus desgracias, cuando descubrió que el destajador, era el mismo que estaba poniéndole traba a los planes de Shisio, casi se puede asegura que se sintió extasiado, la primera vez que pelo contra él y vio su rostro calmado, cosa que lo enojo, peleo contra él, y quedaron empatados, sin embargo no acabo con él, ya que aun había tiempo.  
  
La segunda vez que pelearon, fue cuando todos esos sentimientos reprimidos explotaron sacando su odio hacia Kenshin Himura, sin embargo esto no fue bueno ya que su técnica fallo al mostrar sus sentimientos, Himura no lo aniquilo en vez de eso, le pidió perdón y le explico que aunque el había matado a su hermana, lo había sido un desagradable accidente el cual nunca se había perdonado, que su hermana había sido muy importante para él, que lo había salvado de la locura y que ella estaría muy triste al ver lo que Soujiro habría sufrido y en lo se había convertido, Soujiro no comprendía la actitud de Himura, el hecho de pelear por los débiles, contradecía las enseñanzas de Shisio, así que opto por descubrir su verdad y abandono al que había sido su maestro y se convirtió en un Rurouni.  
  
Los amigos de Kenshin le entregaron el diario de su hermana y ya no culpo más por la muerte de su hermana, ya que por fin había comprendido lo que en realidad había pasado.  
  
Ya había vivido bastantes experiencias al estar vagando por Japón, pero por ahora esperaba descansar en Tokio, y tal vez, solo tal vez se encontrara el Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
******  
  
Cuando llegaron por fin a las ruinas, empezaron a buscar de inmediato al conejo, sin embargo ya casi había pasado una hora y aun no habían encontrado nada.  
  
- Vaya de seguro el conejo ya ha de estar muy lejos de aquí, se escapo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y no le culpo, con el trato que le habrán dado esas niñas.  
  
- No seas pesimista Sanosuke, ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a ellas- exclamo Megumi viendo con reproche al chico de la banda en la cabeza.  
  
-Pero hay que ser realistas, después de todo estoy segura de que si no se escapo, tal vez ya no existe en este mundo y se encuentre en el estomago de alguien en estos momentos, después de todo esta fogata no tiene mucho tiempo de estar aquí.- dijo Kaoru removiendo las cenizas de la fogata con una vara que se había encontrado.  
  
- pobre conejito, que descansa en paz, vivió solo para ser comido, lo que me recuerda que mis tripas ya gruñen de hambre- decía yahiko mientras su panza hacia unos ruidos extraños.  
  
-Será mejor irnos, amigos ya anocheció y este lugar es una madriguera de ratas por la noche.  
  
- Muy bien Sano el que llegue en ultimo al Dojo será el que se coma la comida de Kaoru-grito yahiko mientras se echaba a correr, dejando atrás a Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru enojada al ver que criticaban su comida, lo que al parecer era una exageración les aventó una piedra a los dos chicos, haciendo que se tropezaran y fueran al dar al suelo.  
  
-Tontos, para que no vuelvan a criticar mi comida, yo que les doy de comer para de haraganes.  
  
-Shhhh callen todos- les ordeno Kenshin mientras agudizaba el oído para poder escuchar mejor.  
  
Unas pisadas se dirigían al lugar y parecían ser varias personas las que se acercaban.Los chicos se ocultaron todos tras los arbustos al notar que se acercaban.  
  
Unos 10 hombres entraron por el lado contrario a las ruinas, vestían todos como samuráis, pero sus trajes estaban pasados de moda.  
  
- Ve tú a encender la hoguera- ordenaba un samurai a uno de más baja  
  
-Pero no hay leña.  
  
-Pues ve a buscarla, inútil- le contestaron mientras lo aventaron.  
  
Afortunadamente para Kenshin y el demás, esté se fue del lado contrario de donde estaban.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin las llamas de la hoguera iluminaron al viejo templo, haciendo que kenshin y los demás se movieran a un lugar con mas maleza, para no ser descubiertos pero a la hora de moverse Yahiko se tropezó agarrandose del trasero de Kaoru para no caerse,esta al sentir las manos de Yahiko se volteo haciendo algo de ruido, kenshin logro detenerla a tiempo, para que no hiciera mas ruido.  
  
EL samurai enano fue el único que noto el ruido, ya que volteo hacia donde se encontraban, pero no comento ni hizo nada.  
  
Los 10 samuráis se colocaron alrededor de la fogata.  
  
- ¿A qué horas dices que van a llegar? - Por lo menos en una hora más. - ¿Pero es que lo se supone que vamos hacer? - A reunirnos con los vampiros del occidente. -Eso ya lo se, pero que es eso que quieren que les ayudemos a los otros, destruir eso de La Mascarada y la Camarilla, que son? -Invenciones de los europeos, son miedosos y le temen a los simples humanos, no están orgullosos de su raza y se esconden como ratas. - Pero entonces. esos los que dicen ser parte del Sabbat. -Esos están locos, son poderosos es cierto ya que ahorita son más que nosotros, pero su misma arrogancia es su debilidad. -Entonces porque no acabamos con ellos. -Porque nos son útiles, ellos tienen el poder de llevar a nuestra raza a la grandeza que merecemos, no como los de la Camarilla que son unos miedosos. -Pero si son tan poderosos como dices, no nos traicionaran. -No, por lo menos no horita, ellos saben que les somos útiles y ellos a nosotros, por eso mismo no habrá problemas de esa índole, cuando logremos nuestro objetivo gracias al alcance que tienen ellos, nosotros estaremos esperando nuestra oportunidad, creanme en el sabbat su misma anarquía los llevara a su fin, y nosotros no moveremos un dedo para eliminarlos, ellos solo lo harán, pero por ahora lo que debemos hacer es demostrarle a los humanos que nuestra raza es superior, y que ellos solo son comida y que los de la camarilla solo son basura. -Ja j aja, me gustara despellejar a los inútiles que mataron a nuestros hermanos ayer, la pagaran caro. -Así es ellos, creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su presencia pero los del Sabbat ya nos habían informado de su llegada, así que se esperan una sorpresa cuando vengan esta noche.  
  
Después de esta los samuráis se quedaron en silencio.  
  
-Saben ya se tardaron, ya tengo hambre-menciono el tipo bajito-creo que ya es hora de cenar.- y su mirada se quedo fija en donde estaban escondidos sano y los otros. - Si es cierto, será mejor q vayamos por nuestra cena antes de que se enfríen-dijo otro que ya se estaba levantando- Vienes Ryu? -No gracias nosotros ya cenamos, pero vayan ustedes y tu Feng, ustedes tres no han comido y hay suficiente para que sacien su hambre. Nosotros nos quedaremos a esperar a nuestros visitantes.  
  
Los tres vampiros se levantaron sus ojos se veían con un brillo anormal que las llamas del fuego solo acentuaban más, con movimientos tetricos, empezaron a avanzar hacia donde los arbustos.  
  
Kenshin se dio cuenta que ya habían notado su presencia y decidió que lo mejor era que se echaran a correr.  
  
-Ahora escapen- grito parándose rápidamente y ayudando a Kaoru, para que lo hiciera.  
  
Los otros 3 también se pararon y empezaron a correr lo más rapido que pudieron, preguntándose, si era cierto de que estaban siendo considerados para ser la cena de los samuráis, pero no decidieron no quedarse a averiguar y aumentaron su velocidad.  
  
Sin embargo los samuráis echaron a correr tras ellos, con movimientos sobrenaturales casi los alcanzaron, pero lograron escaparse, cuando creyeron que ya los habían perdido, el chaparro cayó del cielo enfrente de ellos impidiéndoles su paso, los otros dos los rodearon.  
  
Sanosuke intento darle un golpe, al bajito, pero este le detuve la muñeca causándole daño, lo tiro al suelo y se encimo sobre el.  
  
-Comida mala, ahora déjate comer-le decía mientras abría su boca y enseñaba sus colmillos que eran enormes.  
  
Kaoru y Megumi quedaron paralizadas, al igual que Yahiko. Kenshin saco su espada de doble filo y le dio un golpe a la cabeza del vampiro, si embargo no le hizo mucho daño, ya que estaba de nuevo encima de Sano, sin pensarlo dos veces se echo de nuevo a pelear contra el vampiro, que lograba esquivar todos su ataques.  
  
Yahiko saco su shinai (espada de bambú), y empezó a pelear contra otro de los vampiros este sin embrago solo se burlaba del niño, y cuando en una embestida que daba yahiko el vampiro lo logro, romper su shinai solo hizo que se enfureciera más logrando, que se aventara contra el y alcanzado que su shanai rota penetrara al cuerpo del vampiro, deshaciéndose al instante.  
  
Kaoru que tenia sus propios problemas al tratar de detener al otro vampiro que las estaba atacando a ella a Megumi, vio la hazaña de Yahiko, yahiko al notar que sus amigas estaban en peligro le aventó su nueva arma, Kaoru la cacho hábilmente, dándole las gracias y enterrándosela al otro vampiro que también se deshizo.  
  
Mientras tanto Kenshin seguía peleando contra el bajito, logro enterrarla su espada, pero como vio q no le hacia mucho daño, opto por su última oportunidad volteo la espada al lado filoso, y dio un último golpe directo al cuello del vampiro, logrando que su cabeza se desprendiera del cuerpo y logrando también que su cuerpo se deshiciera.  
  
Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que descansaron y respiraron tranquilos. Al ver que esas cosas no eran humanos y temiendo que los otros los siguieran se echaron a correr hacia al Dojo, sin detenerse un solo momento, ni volteando hacia atrás.  
  
*****  
  
Dana, Raziel y Melchiah salieron esa noche del hotel directo a las ruinas del templo, no se detuvieron ni siquiera a cenar. Llegaron por el lado en que los samuráis lo habían hecho, fueron muy silenciosos y los samuráis no notaron su presencia hasta que ellos salieron de las sombras de la ruinas y se colocaron frente al fuego, solo 7 vampiros se encontraban y no habia muestra de que hubiera más.  
  
Los Samuráis se sorprendieron, pero actuaron rápido se levantaron y sacaron las armas que utilizarían para acabar con los intrusos.  
  
Todo fue silencio, unos minutos después solo se oían rugidos y ruidos violentos que indicaban la batalla entre varias bestias.  
  
Fin del capitulo III  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora. Como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo fue dedicado en su totalidad a los personajes de RK, el caso es q también habrán notado que he modificado algunas cosas de la historia original, como en el caso de que en mi historia enishi no existe y es soujiro el que es el hermano de la primera esposa de kenshin, bueno esta es mi modificación más grande ya que todo lo demás es mas o menos igual, pero bueno para que entiendan mejor mi historia les explicara q en mi universo, en la saga de shisio es cuando kaoru y los otros del kenshin gumi descubren, que kenshin estuvo casado y bueno ya saben todo el debraye q conlleva, espero en un futuro escribir un capitulo, especial donde explique mejor esta parte.  
  
Y bueno espero q les haya gustado si tienen alguna duda, recomendación, alguna queja, reclamación o idea de cómo mejorar mi historia mándelas a mi correo ayanami_kamui@hotmail.com o bien dejen un review. 


	4. Cap 4: Renacimiento y Alianza

**CAPITULO IV:**

**Renacimiento y Alianza **

Eran siete contra tres, cualquiera pensaría que la proporción era injusta, aun significando que los contendientes eran seres sobrenaturales, pero no lo era, los tres vampiros del clan Ventrue eran buenos peleadores y  a lo largo de su existencia vampirica habían obtenido más poderes de los que tiene un vampiro cualquiera. 

Raziel era el más anciano de los tres, era el hijo bastardo de un importante conde francés con fama de ser un hombre cruel y violento, había tomado por la fuerza a la joven y bella hija de uno de sus capataces, de esta unión había nacido Raziel que tenia   la belleza de su madre y el porte de su padre, pero éste después del nacimiento del niño, había despreciado a la madre y a su hijo; mandándolos a trabajar a la cocina, mientras seguía con su vida de libertinaje. A la muerte de su madre, siendo apenas un adolescente  Raziel había decidido abandonar el castillo, en busca de fortuna y en compañía de un grupo de gitanos que le habían prometido llevarlo a la ciudad.

Pero su padre, el conde le había impedido que se fuera. Poco tiempo después de que Raziel y su madre hubieran sido exiliados a la cocina, el conde se caso con una adolescente de una familia de gran renombre, ésta duquesa que tenia mas o menos la edad de la madre de Raziel, no había podido darle un descendiente al conde, por lo que el conde había vuelto de nuevo a su alocada vida llena de vicios, sin embargo los años habían pasado, y el conde ya era un anciano lleno de remordimientos, por temor al purgatorio, entonces había mandado llamar a su hijo bastardo que estaba a punto de fugarse, lo convenció de que si se quedaba en el castillo, lo proclamaría como su hijo legitimo y llegaría algún día ha ser el dueño y señor de todos sus posesiones, Raziel acepto gustoso el trato y se quedo a su lado siéndole fiel y cuidándole todo lo que pudiera, pues su madre le había ensañado a no ser prejuicioso.

Pero sucedió que la aun esposa de su padre, se enamoro perdidamente de él, llegando a tal punto su obsesión, que le seguía  todas partes y robaba cosas de su pertenecía y le guardaba y adoraba como un tesoro. A Raziel no le agradaba aquella mujer puesto que por su culpa su padre había abandonado a su madre y siempre trataba de esquivarla, solo logrando que su madrastra se  perturbara más.

Cierto día mientras su padre había ido de viaje, su madrastra había entrado al cuarto de Raziel y le había seducido emborrachándolo, su padre había vuelto ese día y por azares del destino entrado a su habitación, al encontrar a su hijo con su esposa, se había enfurecido tanto, que estaba dispuesto a asesinar a su hijo, hábilmente Raziel pudo escapar, no volviendo nunca más al castillo de su padre. 

Vago un tiempo, hasta que llego a otro pueblo, donde todos sus habitantes estaban muertos, las autoridades decían que por la peste, pero los rumores decían que por vampiros; al anallar una morada para guarecerse de la noche había entrado a la guarida de los vampiros, al notar su belleza la jefecilla de los vampiros, se había enamorado y   decidió convertirlo en su amante eterno, dándole el don oscuro; así se había convertido Raziel en Cainita unos 75 años atrás,a la edad de 25 años, la mujer que lo había _abrazado era Rosemary del Clan Toreador, Raziel había pertenecido a el, pero a pesar que le agradaba las artes y las fiestas, le aburrían rápidamente y a veces hasta las despreciaba al recordar a su padre, por lo que cuando conocio a Malek, líder del clan Ventrue, le había pedido que le enseñara todo lo que debería de saber, para ser un verdadero cainita; Malek le había aceptado y Raziel cambiaba de clan, ganándose varios rencores y odios por parte de los Toreador y otros cainitas de diferentes clanes, que lo consideraban traidor; pero también ganaba respeto, fama y poder, al considerársele después como sucesor de Malek y próximo líder del Clan Ventrue y por lo tanto de la camarilla._

La historia de Melchiah había sido diferente, él tenia apenas unos 40 años de existencia vampirica y era uno de los pocos a los que se le había abrazado a tan temprana edad, tan solo tendría unos 14 años cuando había pensado escapar de su casa cansado del infierno que llevaba dentro de ella, su madre se prostituia en las calles de Inglaterra para poder alimentar a todos sus hijos y su padre un borracho asesino lo golpeaba a él y a sus hermanos si no le llevaban dinero para que pudiera tomar más.

Una tarde mientras tocaba el violín majestuosamente, como se lo había enseñado su abuelo materno, y sus hermanos menores pedían dinero

 en la plaza del barrio más pobre de la ciudad de Londres, la gente se acercaba a oírlo pero al cabo de unos minutos seguían con su camino, ya estaba oscuro y tenían que regresar a casa, pero aun no habían reunido dinero suficiente para su padre, por lo que Melchiah tocaba su ultima melodía con gran desesperación en espera de que alguien se compadeciera de ellos y les regalara algunas monedas, ya no había nadie solamente un caballero de larga cabellera rubia y vestido finamente, se había acercado y escuchaba atentamente; al terminar su melodía los dedos de Melchiah sangraban, el caballero le había ovacionado aplaudiéndole y dándole unas monedas de más, Melchiah se sentía agradecido ya que nadie le había felicitado por que tocara tan bien el violín, cuando ya se dirigían a su hogar uno de sus hermanos menores traía en su mano un reloj finísimo de oro, Melchiah le había interrogado de donde le había sacado y el admitía habérselo quitada al caballero, Melchiah apenado corrió en su busca de nuevo a la plaza para devolverle su reloj, sabia que si lo vendía el y su familia podrían sobrevivir al invierno, pero no podía ser malagradecido después de todo el reloj era muy fino y el caballero había sido amable con él.

Milagrosamente encontró al caballero y le entrego su reloj, este se había sorprendido por el gesto del niño, y agradecido también por que el reloj era importante para él.

Melchiah regreso a su casa, sin embargo su padre se había enterado del reloj y enojado por que lo había regresado, desquitaba su furia con Melchiah a quien culpaba de que esa noche no iba tomar. Cuando estaba a punto de matar al niño, este se había logrado escapar de sus manos y salir a la calle en busca de ayuda, pero todo estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, su padre ya lo había alcanzado y el estaba seguro que lo mataría, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar suultimo golpe, una persona le había agarrado por detrás y le había roto el cuello.

Melchiah vio la figura borrosa del caballero del reloj. Y con lagrimas en los ojos le pedía que no le dejara morir, cuando despertó estaba en una habitación fría y un hombre ya mayor le observaba fijamente, le hablaba con una voz calmada y le agradecía que hubiera devuelto el reloj a su pupilo, entonces le concedería un deseo por la acción que había echo, Melchiah sentía mucho dolor por la golpiza, y solo quería seguir con vida y tocar el violín que era lo único que le hacia feliz, el hombre de cabellos grises asentía y le decía que el podía ayudarle a sobrevivir pero que el precio era caro y que tal vez no podía ver de nuevo a su familia, ni a la luz del día, y que estaría maldito de por vida, Melchiah pensaba que la vida que había llevado ya era una maldición y no le importaba en realidad ver de nuevo a su familia ni la luz del día, el hombre había salido de la habitación y entrado al poco momento con el caballero rubio, este se había acercado a donde estaba él, e inclinado su cabeza hasta donde su cuello, algo filoso penetraba por su piel, Melchiah sintió terror creía que moriría, pero al poco tiempo el rubio se hería la mano izquierda la sangre empezaba a brotar por ella y se le daba a tomar, Melchiah sintió repulsión pero  no pudo evitar cuando le obligaron a tomarlo, al poco tiempo se desmayaba y no recordaba más, cuando por fin despertó todas sus heridas habían sanado y se entero que se había convertido en un vampiro y que ahora se alimentaría de sangre, solo lamento que nunca había podido comer un filete de carne, pero igual se sentía a gusto llevarse a la boca  su nuevo tipo de alimentación.

Melchiah se hizo gran amigo de Raziel, quien le había _abrazado y también se había sentido fascinado con Malek, que había consentido que se convirtiera en cainita a pesar de que estaba prohibido, resulto que el reloj era en realidad un viejo artefacto, que necesitaban para abrir una puerta donde estaba escondidos viejos testamentos importantes para los cainitas._

Dana era en términos cainitas  era una neonata, tan solo tenia unos 10 años de existencia vampirica, pero a pesar de tan corta edad era mucho más poderosa que muchos vampiros más viejos, nadie de la camarilla sabia de su pasado humano, un día Malek había aparecido con ella en la camarilla, lo único que se sabia era que era originaria de Japón, y que Malek le había _abrazado_, lo que explicaba su fuerza sobrenatural  ya que la sangre de los vampiros más viejos, era un elixir en los vampiros más jóvenes y les  otorgaba una mayor fuerza y poder de lo que un vampiro joven pudiera tener.

Dana había hecho buen equipo con  Raziel y Melchiah, los tres se llevaban bien y Malek les otorgaba las misiones más importantes a ellos, puesto que casi nunca fallaban y eran discretos.  Raziel admiraba mucho a Dana y últimamente le obsequiaba finos regalos, Melchiah se burlaba de Raziel cuando Dana siempre se negaba a las citas que le ofrecía Raziel, pero éste era persistente y albergaba la esperanza de que algún día Dana se interesara por él.

La pelea era difícil, los samuráis no habían esperado que los tres impíos 

como le llamaban, fueran tan poderosos, a pesar de que ellos eran más y entre sus contrincantes había un niño y una mujer, no podían dañarlos. Ya habían acabado con tres y ahora solo quedaban cuatro, el samurai líder solo tenia una esperanza, que los otros que se habían ido regresaran pronto, pero sabia que no podía esperar, intento atacar a la mujer pero esta le había agarrado por el brazo y se lo había roto, sacaba un daga que tenia escondidas entre su ropa de estilo occidental y lo había amasado por el cuello.

-Diles que se detengan, o te decapito ahora mismo.

-No lo haré maldito perra.

Dana había enterrado más la punta de la daga en el cuello del samurai, haciéndole daño.

-Bien, bien ALTO DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito el samurai.

Sus compinches se habían detenido, y Raziel y Melchiah los amarraron y sentaron alrededor de una piedra.

-Muy bien  inútiles que es lo que planean hacer- preguntaba un Melchiah divertido mientras miraba burlonamente  a los samuráis.

- Nada bebito, nada que sea de tu incumbencia. Sera mejor que regreses con tu mama, para que limpie tu sucio trasero

Antes de que Melchiah lograra alcanzar al Samurai, para golpearlo, Raziel lo detuvo y hablo

-Pero que patético se ven sentados ahí, será mejor que me digan que es lo que planean hacer los estupidos del sabbat o los dejaremos aquí hasta que los rayos del sol, los desintegren por completo.

-…

-Bueno en todo caso si ustedes planean quedarse aquí a ver el amanecer, cosa que se me hace muy romántica, tal vez antes podamos divertirnos con ustedes, Melchiah si eres tan amable pásame ese sable, y mientras lo calentamos para que pueda cortar mejor…

-BASTA, yo les diré que es lo que planean hacer pero déjenme ir, por favor.

-Cállate, Mamoru no hables idioteces.

-No cállate tú Mudou, sabias que no era buena idea y aun así aceptaste ser tratado como sirviente por esos tipos del Sabbat y nos metiste en esto. Si me prometen dejarme en libertad, les diré todo lo que se.

-Prometido, amigo.

-Bueno los locos del Sabbat planean robarse algo del palacio del Shoujo, pasado mañana por la noche, mientras todo sea un caos por el festival de Nadeshco, nosotros teníamos que causar una distracción frente al palacio, para que todos los guardias estuvieran ocupados y ellos pudieran entrar al palacio, sin problemas.

-Y que es lo que planean robarse.

-Eso no lo se, no nos lo dijeron.

- mmm, Dana tu que piensas crees que nos estén diciendo la verdad?.

La chica afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bueno esta bien, los dejaremos ir con otra condición esta noche regresen a su guarida como si nada, si los del sabbat  les preguntan les dirán que huimos al ver que no podíamos vencer, y como prueba le darán mi prendedor y en pedazo de la ropa de Melchiah.

-Pero mi ropa no esta rota, Dana ¬_¬.

-Ya lo esta.- le decía mientras arrancaba un pedazo de camisa del chico.

-eeeeeeeh, mi camisa favorita T_T

 - Calla Después te compro otra. Ahora bien, ustedes seguirán con el plan que tenían con el Sabbat, sin embargo después tendrán que ayudarnos a quitarles la cosa que se han robado.

Los samuráis aceptaron la propuesta y Raziel los libero. Dana les entrego las cosas y se marcharon del lugar.

-Segura que podemos confiar en ellos, Dana, no nos traicionaran.

-No, nos tienen miedo y yo lo he fomentado más.

-ja j aja. Ya veo la chica prueba su nuevo poder.

- Muy bien este nuevo plan, me agrada y más cuando vea  la cara que pondrán los del Sabbat cuando le quitemos su tesoro, espero que Raphael se encuentre aquí también Ja jajaja ja

Raziel y Dana también sonrieron, ya iba amanecer y no podrían cazar esa noche por lo que decidieron ir directo a descansar a su hotel. Al día siguiente tendrían que examinar los alrededores del palacio, para poder atrapar a los del Sabbat.

Si lo que había sentido Dana en la cabeza del  tal Mudou era cierto, esperaba que Malek su maestro llegara pronto del oriente, para que les ayudara a conseguir lo que los del Sabbat deseaban tanto.

* * * * * *

Kenshin y compañía no pararon de correr hasta que llegaron al Dojo Kamiya, se habían enfrentado antes con grandes enemigos, pero nunca antes con lo que parecían ser unos moustros.

Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro de su casa, no pudieron irse a dormir.

-Díganme que esto fue más que una pesadilla más-decía Yahiko que aun tenía cara de espantado.

-No lo era, esas cosas eran más que reales aun siento escalofrió al recordar- decía Megumi, mientras se abrazaba como para protegerse.

- Que eran esas cosas- preguntaba un Sanosuke mientras se tocaba el cuello, para sentirse las heridas que le había dejado la criatura.

-Ya los había visto criaturas como ellos antes

-Queeeeeee? Quieres decir ya te habías enfrentado con ellos antes Kenshin. Cuando eras el destajador?

-No, apenas hace unos días estaba por amanecer y una persona se escondía en los arbustos cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron el lugar, se volvió ceniza y se desvaneció en el aire.

-Pero que eran, nunca había visto nada igual.

-Ah ahora lo recuerdo, cuando era chica y mi padre me contaba historias, me contaba que en el occidente sobre todo en Europa la gente hablaba de muertos que en realidad no lo  estaban y que se alimentaban de la sangre de los vivos. Se llamaban Vampiros y tenían grandes dientes.- recodaba Kaoru

-Entonces esas cosas eran Vampiros? Si no es que yo lo hubiera visto creería que es una invención de lo más estupido.

- Ya, yo también había oído algo por el estilo mientras era Ruoruni y viajaba país, algunos pueblerinos sobre todo en donde habían colonias occidentales, temían que por las noches sus muertos llegaban a chuparles la sangre.

Como sea mañana por la mañana, hay que informarnos bien con algún extranjero como podemos acabar con ellos. Por si nos han seguido – decía un Yahiko que miraba para todos lados de la casa.

-Pero si ya lo hicimos, tu mismo lo averiguaste Yahiko.

-Si pero no hay que correr un riesgo innecesario Kaoru.

Por fin pudieron descansar y durmieron,pero cuando amanecía los golpes estrepitosos que daban a la puerta los levantaron de su sueño. 

-Ya voy dejen de golpear así- gritaba Kaoru furiosa mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello despeinado.

Abrió la puerta y una cosa azul pequeña se abalanzada sobre ella abrazándola y tirandola al piso.

-Como estas, Kaoru? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Misao eres tu? No lo pude creer.

-Si soy yo y también vienen los Oniwabanshu.

Kaoru miro a la puerta Aoshi  y los otros también se encontraban ahí, después de que los invitara a pasar y despertara a sus amigos. Se enteraron de la visita de sus amigos de Kyoto resultaba que el gobierno Meiji los había contratado para que vigilaran el palacio del Shoujo mañana por la noche durante el festival, ya que los representantes del gobierno de Hungría visitaban el lugar y era una ceremonia importantes. 

EL onniwabanshu protegería el tesoro que los húngaros, regalaban al gobierno japonés, de posibles atentados de robos.  Además de que el pago sería bueno, podrían disfrutar de la fiesta que ofrecería el gobierno a sus invitados. Lógicamente la líder Misao había invitado a sus amigos para que los acompañaran en el trabajo durante el festival, el Kenshin-gumi aceptaba gustoso, un nuevo ambiente de fiesta y alegría acompañadas de sus viejos amigos les ayudaría a olvidar la sobrenatural pelea que habían tenido, tan solo unas cuantas horas antes. 

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

*********************************************************************

Notas de la autora: Pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y porfa dejen reviews o mandendeme un correo si es q les agrada la historia o quieren dejarme un comentario. 

Abrazo: Es la transformación de un humano a un no-muerto. Es cierto que vaciando a una víctima y después dando parte de su sangre un vampiro puede crear a otro (llamado Chiquillo) pero este es un proceso muy complicado y que no requiere simplemente la sangre si no una férrea fuerza de voluntad, y aún así la víctima si tiene una voluntad sumamente fuerte puede resistirse a lo que llaman Abrazo.

Gracias a akyko y gaby (hyatt) q  han leido espero q les guste este capitulo. Y a los otros espero q les guste y recuerden dejen reviews…


	5. Cap 5: Family Affection

CAPITULO 5:

FAMILY AFFECTION

Por fin había llegado el día del festival, esa noche se realizaría la recepción de los miembros del gobierno húngaro en el palacio del gobierno japonés; celebrando así el acuerdo de comercio entre ambos países. 

Entre las celebraciones por esta negociación se encontraba un regalo que los húngaros daban a los japonés, como muestra de amistad; los rumores decían que se trataban de viejas reliquias medievales, que tanto les gustaba guardar  a los húngaros. Sin embargo lo que ambos gobiernos desconocían era que esa vieja reliquia inservible era preciada con ansia por los _cainitas_ y que cualquiera de ellos arriesgaría más que la vida para obtenerla.

El Kenshin gumi y los Oniwabanshu, se alistaban para la fiesta en el palacio de esa noche, los organizadores de la fiesta les habían enviado los uniformes que llevarían para  que a pesar de  ser los que guardaran el orden, se vieran elegantes.

El uniforme de las chicas consistía en un lindo kimono de diferentes colores, que les permitía gran movilidad, logrando así que pudieran estar  alertas en caso de problemas. El de los hombres se trataba de un smoking. A Yahiko no le agrado este último ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa tan ceñida al cuerpo, y fue el que màs protesto por su vestimenta.

- No entiendo por que tenemos que usar estas ridículas ropas. Que no podemos usar la ropa de siempre.

- Porque queremos causar una buena impresión Yahiko, y dudo que lo logremos usando tus viejos harapos. 

Le contestaba  Kaoru que estaba màs que encantada con su vestimenta, el kimono que llevaba era de un rosa pálido estampado con ramas de jazmín delicadamente pintadas, le quedaba bien y parecía la hija de un Shoujo, mientras que Misao que también lucia bien y  que no estaba acostumbrada a usar Kimonos le costaba mas trabajo estarse quieta para que pudiera lucirlo.

- Entonces cual será nuestra tarea, Misao?- le preguntaba Kaoru mientras trataba de acomodarle el Kimono a líder de los Oniwbanshu.

- Evitar que roben el regalo de los húngaros, hasta que este a salvo en la cámara real, o algo por el estilo.

- Mmmm, y por que tenemos que usar estas ridículas ropas. ¬.¬

- Aaaah, bueno esta fue idea del amigo de Aoshi, quien fue el que nos consiguió este trabajo, dijo que era mejor que fuéramos de incognito.

- Baaaaaah a mi no parece buena idea.-gritaba Yahiko

De repente salio Kenshin que ya había terminado de vestirse, èl lucia màs que impactante ya que su nueva ropa lo hacia lucir como un occidental adinerado, logrando que nadie se imaginara que algún día, había sido un Rouruni. Ni que decir de Aoshi y Sanosuke que también lograban el efecto de playboys en un día de juerga.

Kaouru que embelesada observaba  a Kenshin, ni noto cuando este le hablaba. Yahiko le dio un codazo  a su amiga para que esta reaccionara.

- Aeeeh, por que hiciste eso?? Casi me matas de un susto- reclamaba la chica, dispuesta a vengarse del golpe.

-  Vamos Kaoru, no te enojes. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

La chica se sonrojo de inmediato al notar que el que la elogiaba era Himura, mientras le sonreía, como ya era su costumbre. 

Sin embargo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ya que los demás ya salían de la casa para dirigirse al Palacio, y Misao le contaba sus planes para que Aoshi bailara con ella toda la noche.

* * * * * * *

Soujiro que ya se había instalado temporalmente en Tokio, estaba dispuesto a empezar su búsqueda por Kenshin Himura en el lugar, sin embargo aunque quería encontrarse con su ex cuñado, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de un festival así que tal vez dejaría  la búsqueda para mañana, presentía que esa noche estaría llena de excitación, así que desde la atardecer, èl ya se encontraba en las calles disfrutando de la alegría del festival.

Ya casi para el anochecer ya había recorrido todos los puestos de alimentos del lugar, y como era de esperarse en casi todos los lugares le habían dado de comer gratis, ya que tenía ese "toque de carisma", sobre todo cuando el que atendía el puesto se trataba de una mujer.

Ahora que su estomago estaba lleno probaría con los juegos de destreza del lugar, después de todo èl siempre había sido hábil para ellos.  Ya había encontrado un juego cuando un espectáculo de geishas le había llamado la atención así que prefiero observarlo por un rato. 

* * * * * * *

Mientras caminaban al palacio,  Sanosuke se burlaba de Yahiko ya que su smoking le quedaba algo grande. Misao seguía discutiendo con Kaoru, la mejor manera para hacer bailar a Kenshin y Aoshi y los otros oniwabanshu platicaban animadamente. En la parte de atrás Aoshi y Kenshin caminaban en silencio juntos.

- Estuve pensando mucho, sobre  tu última pelea.- Aoshi interrumpía el silencio,

- Te refieres a los vampiros?.

- Sì a ellos, se me hace raro que criaturas como ellas existan de verdad, se me hace màs bien cuentos de ancianas para espantar  a los niños.

- Yo también pensaría eso, pero el caso es que yo también estuve ahí y pelee contra ellos, eran muy fuertes.

-Por eso mismo, dudo que al atravesarlos con una espada rota de bambú, los hayan vencido tan fácilmente, todavía al cortarle la cabeza…

-Te entiendo,  yo también he pensado lo mismo, sin embargo prefiero no darle màs vueltas  al asunto.

- Esta bien, pero mañana a primera hora me llevaras al lugar donde los encontraron.

Aoshi miraba a Kenshin de una manera tan determinada, que este no tuvo màs que asentar con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al palacio fueron conducidos al salón principal donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta, por el amigo de Aoshi, que les recomendaba que disfrutaran de los placeres del lugar, ya que según èl nadie podría atreverse a interrumpir la tranquilidad del lugar.

* * * * * * *

Detrás del palacio se encontraban Dana y Melchiah, que estaban escondidos entre las sombras, atentos a cualquier sonido sospechoso.

-Espero que el inútil de Raziel ya haya podido entrar a la fiesta, ya me canse de estar aquí paradote esperándolo. Vamos Dana que esperamos, alcancémoslo adentro y robemos nosotros el dichoso tesoro, para que nos podamos largar de aquí.

- No, aun no estoy segura que es lo que con exactitud buscan los del sabbat, no pude leer mucho en la mente de esos vampiros, solo pude saber que es algo realmente importante y no podemos dejar que caiga en sus manos. Tenemos que dejar que ellos lo roben, para después robárselo nosotros.

- Haces que suene tan fácil, Eh, hola amigo Sabbat, yo soy de la camarilla y me preguntaba si podrías darme esa cosilla tan importante que te acabas de robar, así gracias. ¬.¬ Dana no es así de realizable.

- Ya lo se Melchiah, aunque te podría mandar primero a ti, para ver si tu plan funciona jajaja, es broma ya quita esa cara, no te preocupes ya esta todo planeado. Que no confías en tu amiga? A caso dudas de mis habilidades?

- No es eso pero es que….

-Shhh calla , Raziel nos habla.

Raziel que ya se encontraba en el salón dentro del palacio, siendo ya casi un _ancillae_ acumulaba màs poder que un vampiro _neonato_, y siendo experto en los poderes vampiricos de _presencia _y _dominación_ había podido entrar sin ningun problema, había _enmascarado su alma_ para que los del Sabbat no notaran su presencia. En ese momento hacia un _enlacé espiritual_ con sus amigos.

"Vaya que esta es un gran fiesta, deberían estar aquí chicos realmente lo disfrutarían"

"Ya deja de decir idioteces y ponte a trabajar" 

"No te enojes Melchiah querido, tomare un copa a tu salud, vaya pero que veo aquí linda y juvenil carne, para alimentar hasta mis màs bajos deseos" 

"¬¬ U si vas estar con tus suciedades lujuriosas será mejor que nos comuniquemos, cuando tengas algo que decir"

"No te encolerices Dana linda, sabes que tu eres la única,  pero lamento decepcionarte, no se ve nada sospechoso y no he visto ningun aura conocida o cainita, y tengo entendido que la dichosa ceremonia de entrega será hasta después de media noche, así que tendremos que esperar un poco màs"

" Y no tienes alguna idea  de lo que va ser el tesoro??"

"No ninguno de los organizadores tiene la menor idea, solo saben que es algo antiguo y valioso, y hasta pusieron a unos ninjas o algo así para guarecer al susodicho"

"Ja ja ja, buena protección"

"Si bueno sera mejor dejarlos la orquesta húngara va empezar a tocar y ya saben lo que me gusta esta música excitante"

Raziel abandono el enlace espiritual y se dispuso a poner atención a los violinistas que tocaban, no sin abandonar la tarea de seducir a las invitadas como era su costumbre. Y aunque las húngaras estaban más que dispuesta a dejarse seducir, el vampiro prefería probar con chicas japonesas, en esta ocasión.  Así que decidió ir en busca de alguna damisela japonesa dispuesta a dejarse querer.

* * * * * * *

El espectáculo de las geishas aun no acababa, pero a Soujiro ya no le importaba ya que mientras estaba viéndolo, había enfocado su atención en un grupo de hombres que se encontraban cerca del escenario, y que vestían  antiguas vestimentas de samuráis. Estos parecían estar en una acalorada discusión.

-No entiendo Mudou, creí que teníamos que causar la distracción después de media noche, todavía falta como una hora.

- Si pero es que no entiendes, si causamos ahora la distracción tanto los inútiles del Sabbat como los de la Camarilla, se confundirán y crearan que ya es hora de atacar y así cuando noten su presencia se acabaran entre si y a nosotros nos dejaran en paz.

-Pero y que si no sucede, nos causaría esos màs problemas.

-Claro que no, se mataran entre si mismo y nosotros nos quedaremos con lo que se robaron. 

- Yo no estoy seguro, si tu vas hacer una idiotez hazlo tu solo. 

-Muy bien Mamoru haz como quieras, pero cuando nosotros estemos en el poder, no nos vengas a chillar después – gritaba un Mudou furioso mientras le ensañaba su espada a Mamoru.

-No lo haré, Idiota. 

Y mientras esta se retiraba, Mudou y los otros se dirigían hacia palacio, para empezar con su pantomima.

Soujiro decidió seguir a los samuráis, ya que algo le decía que esa noche descubriría algo realmente importante. 

Mientras tanto Mamoru que dudaba del plan de Mudou, se dirigía hacia el lado contrario de sus compañeros vampiros, hacia donde se encontraban  escondidos Dana y Melchiah.

Cuando los vampiros llegaron enfrente de palacio Soujiro los seguía muy de cerca, los guardias del palacio protegían la entrada hacia el edificio detrás de una reja. Mudou se puso delante de la reja y exigió a los guardias que le dejaran pasar, estos lo ignoraron y lo miraron despreciativamente. Muduo se empezó a carcajear.

-Con que no me dejaran pasar, apestosos zánganos. Esta bien tendré que hacerme un camino.

De cada  bolso saco un especie de bengala que encendió en el piso, de un salto que ningun mortal podía haber dado salto encima de la reja aventándolas hacia los guardias,  que corrían mientras la explosión retumbaba en sus oídos.  Mientras Mudou caía de pies, sus compañeros saltaban y escalaban sobrenaturalmente las paredes penetrando en el patio del palacio, empezando a luchar con los guardias que llegaban corriendo.

 Mamoru llego unos minutos antes  donde Dana y Melchiah, y les informo de la traición de Mudou. 

-Maldito bestia, apenas le tenga las manos encima le haré sufrir como nunca en su mísera vida lo ha hecho.  

-  Esta bien Melchiah podrás torturarlo todo lo que quieras pero hay que impedir que logre su objetivo, o si no podremos adueñarnos de la reliquia hay que ser letales pero discretos entendiste.

-Grrrr solo déjame pelear Dana.

 Y corrieron como ningun mortal lo haría. Sin embargo escucharon la explosión a unos cuantos metros del lugar. 

 Soujiro se alegro haber seguido a los samuráis hacia tiempo que no utilizaba la espada, y ya lo extrañaba. Se unió a la lucha, sin embargo al poco tiempo noto que no peleaba con seres normales, ya que a pesar de que la espada les atravesaba el corazón, aun seguían con vida, se emociono más, eran seres poderosos y el también quería demostrar su poder; destruyéndolos, sin embargo se sobresalto cuando a uno de los guardias era atacado por uno de esos seres, y empezaba a succionarle la sangre por el cuello.

El olor de la sangre de las heridas de los guardias, parecía haber puesto frenéticos  a los cainitas, se lo notaban sus largos colmillos y en vez de matar a sus enemigos, parecían querer succionarles toda la sangre.

Sin embargo noto que todos se alegaban lo màs posible del fuego,  un cainita por la derecha trato de atacarlo pero este logro moverse a tiempo y agarrandolo del cuello con todas sus fuerzas lo aventó al fuego. Por fin había encontrado una manera de eliminarlos trato de avisarle a los demás guardias, sin embargo estos empezaron a disminuir y no había bajas en los vampiros, sacando todo el frenesí que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo empezó de nuevo a pelear, su plan era acercarlos al fuego para que se encendieran. Pero la mayoría de los guardias preferían huir, solo unos cuantos se quedaron a ayudarlo.

El humo empezaba nublar el lugar, aparentaba una densa niebla inglesa e impedía la vista de los humanos Soujiro empezó a desesperarse al notarlo, sin embargo empezaron a caer màs vampiros. 

Noto que tres personas habían llegado y empezaban a pelear, noto a una mujer y al parecer a un niño entre los nuevos invitados, se sorprendió màs cuando noto que no tenían armas y le arrancaban o dislocaban las cabezas solo con las manos o como el ya lo había descubierto los aventaban al fuego, se notaba fácilmente que los recién llegados eran màs fuertes y atacaban con màs precisión que los otros, Soujiro entendió que su punto débil era arrancarles la cabeza, y empezó hacerlo. 

De los veintitantos vampiros ya solo quedaban unos cuantos Dana y Melchiah habían derrotado a la mayoría, y los otros que estaban pelando y todavía estaban de pie, también habían ayudado.

 Dana se detuvo un momento, noto que el que peleaba con màs fervor era un chico vestido de civil, pero este no tenia los sentidos agudizados de un vampiro y noto que Mudou intentaba atacarlo por la espalda. Se movió fantasmalmente y antes de que el traidor tocara un solo pelo del chico Dana ya le había dislocado y arrancado la cabeza. Soujiro oyó el grito desgarrador de Mudou detrás de si y volteo espantado,  vio el cuerpo y la cabeza del samurai caer por separado al piso.

Lentamente alzo la vista para ver quien le había salvado, era el cuerpo de la chica el que se encontraba ahí, algo familiar le perturbaba, la mujer no se movía del lugar y sabia que le observaba detenidamente, cuando por fin llego a la cara se quedo petrificado, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, era lo que menos esperaba encontrarse, tanto recuerdos volvían a su mente, el dolor y la alegría que había sentido alguna vez, combinados con la adrenalina que ahora sentía, le provocaban un sentimiento extraño que afloraba en su pecho. A pesar de que fueron unos segundos parecían una eternidad. La persona que estaba delante de èl parecía experimentar algo parecido. 

Gritos que provenían del palacio los sacaron de su transe, Soujiro sintió la necesidad de tocarla, y se aproximo ha hacerlo.

- Raziel, necesita nuestra ayuda Dana. –El grito de Melchiah hizo reaccionar a la chica que volteo a ver a su compañero y luego voltear a ver a Soujiro, repetidamente, como no sabiendo que hacer 

Los dos cainitas se movieron tan rápidamente que Soujiro sintió un escalofrió. Lo único que atino a decir fue.

"_Espera hermana no me dejes, regresa por favor…Tomoe"_

Fin del Capitulo cinco.

* * * * * * * 

Bueno antes que nada espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de más o menos para donde va  la historia, solo quiero decir que como ya les había dicho esta una historia alterna, algo que no están acostumbrado a leer por aquí, así que por favor espero que si alguien le agrada esta historia deje reviews para que me siente motivada a seguir escribiendo y también sus opiniones para que pueda seguir mejorando como escritora. 

Y ahora vayamos a las aclaraciones en el juego de rol La Mascarada, los vampiros tienen ciertas habilidades sobrenaturales dependiendo de la historia y tipo de personaje que tienes, q me base en estas para poner los poderes de mis vampiros y sus enemigos cainitas, lógicamente no van estar tan estrictas como en el juego, pero si voy a respetar algunas cosas. Bueno en este capitulo menciono algunas.

Neonato: Hasta cien años de existencia como vampiro.

Ancillae: Vampiro de 100 a 300 años de existencia vampirica.

Mascara de Alma: Cambia el aura de la persona que la utiliza.

Enlace espiritual_: _Entabla conversaciones telepáticas entre varias personas

Gracias Gaby (hyatt) por seguirme leyendo ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.


	6. Cap 6: SECRET GAME

CAPITULO SEIS

SECRET GAME

Raziel ya había acabado su búsqueda, después de un largo rato a lo lejos había divisado  a la chica perfecta para esa noche, era ligera, hermosa joven y su cuello lucia esplendoroso, siempre había tenido una debilidad por los cuellos largos, blancos y tersos, y en ese momento tenia uno frente a él.

Se acerco galantemente, la chica no había notado su presencia,  ya que estaba concentrada en llamar la atención de un tipo larguirucho con cara de disgusto, eso no le había preocupado a Raziel, era bien sabido que el siempre había roto hasta la relación mas sólida, cada que deseaba a alguno de sus integrantes, hombres y mujeres caían por igual a sus pies.

Cuando llego por fin hasta donde se encontraban se planto enfrente de la chica, y le hablo dulcemente.

- Buenas noches mademoiselle, la noche el día de hoy es tan encantadora como usted- una sonrisa encantadora y un movimiento  galante, más que suficiente- bailara conmigo esta pieza??

La chica no pudo negarse en parte porque seria el plan perfecto para poner celoso a su acompañante y en parte porque simplemente la persona que lo pedía era irresistible. Su amiga veía atónita a la pareja deslizarse por la pista, también ella era encantadora, después de acabar con su amiga iría por ella.

Kaoru ni los demás podían creer los que sus ojos veían, Misao parecía hechizada por su acompañante  y no despejaba sus ojos de su cara, Kenshin miraba divertido a Aoshi al parecer el plan había surtido efecto  y el chico ya daba muestras de inconformidad, más cuando el rubio jalaba a Misao hacia un rincón para tener intimidad.

-Que esperas Aoshi, porque no la sacas ahora tú a bailar- le decía a su amigo mientras lo aventaba hacia el íntimo rincón.

La música se detenía para dar paso a más dulces tonadas, Aoshi se dirigía hacia donde estaba Misao y Sanosuke empujaba a Kenshin hacia donde Kaoru. Por fin Kenshin había decido sacar a Kaoru también a bailar, le agarro por la mano y la dirigió por la pista, su otra mano la agarro por la cintura y sus cuerpos estuvieron muy juntos.

-No soy un buen bailarín.

Le habría dicho el chico, pero a ella eso no le importaba, empezaron a deslizarse lentamente por el piso Kaoru sentía la respiración de Kenshin en su piel, y aunque el salón estaba atiborrado por personas, en ese momento se sintieron solo ellos dos. No habría momento más perfecto que ese, o es lo que Kaoru pensaba, pero estando en la cumbre del momento, las luces se apagaron. 

Kaoru y Kenshin se detuvieron, Sanosuke y Yahiko dejaron de meterse bocadillos en la boca y Aoshi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Raziel  que estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos a Misao que aun estaba _fascinada con él,  sintió el aura de varios cainitas conocidos del Sabbat tal vez unos  cuatro o seis, que se  encontraban dentro del recinto._

Un viento helado abrieron las ventanas del cuarto para luego cerrarlas estrepitosamente, el murmullo de las personas que trataban de averiguar lo que pasaba llenaba el lugar, de afuera el ruido de una explosión hacia callar a todos inmediatamente, la luz de la explosión había iluminado por instantes la habitación y Kenshin pudo distinguir que personas se habían puesto estratégicamente en las puertas, evitando así el paso. Unas cuantas velas se encendieron alumbrando tenuemente el lugar. Una persona alta, de cabello negro y desmarañado, con una frente prominente y gesto duro y peligroso, vestía un gran abrigo negro  de piel, se encontraba donde la banda.

Raziel lo reconoció enseguida se trataba de Raphael uno de los principales dirigentes del Sabbat, no tardaría en darse cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo decidió esperar antes de actuar precipitadamente. 

Raphael  observa divertido  la escena, siempre le habría complacido  cuando los humanos temblaban ante su presencia y más cuando descubrían que él era un ser superior a ellos y que pronto se convertirían en un bocadillo más.

-Buenas noches, me siento algo ofendido con ustedes compatriotas,  a mi que soy un orgullo para mi país Hungría, el mal gusto de no haberme invitado a esta recepción me ofende realmente.  Sin embargo siempre hay manera para remediar las cosas, y he decido perdonarlos, al devolverme algo que le pertenece a mi raza. Esta noche he venido por ello.

Raphael se bajo del recinto y avanzo hacia la mesa principal donde estaban sentados los representantes del gobierno húngaro. Un funcionario japonés grito en ese momento, pidiendo ayuda a la guardia, pero los vampiros solo se burlaron.

-Lamento informarle, que ellos no podrán venir se encuentra en su propia fiesta privada, así que tendrá que esperar su turno.

Aoshi se acerco a donde Misao y Raziel, he intento jalar a la chica. 

-Vamos Misao tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Sin embargo la líder Oniwabanshu, aun no salía de la _fascinación_ a la que la tenía sometida  Raziel y esta aun seguía embelesada con el vampiro. Raziel vio la oportunidad de distraer a los del Sabbat y decidió aprovecharla.

Raphel  sometía al miembro húngaro para que le entregara la caja donde estaba la reliquia. Cuando por fin la obtuvo la deshizo de un salo puñetazo, dejando ver entre las cenizas lo que era un gran medallón con forma de rombo, de  oro cubierto con  diamantes y rubíes. El vampiro sonrió por fin tenia en las manos lo que con ansias había buscado.

Raziel supo que esa era el momento, levanto su poder de Misao. La chica reacciono y se sintió despertando de un sueño, sin embargo al ver que alguien se estaba robando la reliquia, reacciono rápidamente, quitándose de un jalón su kimono dejando sus vestimentas habituales, ordenaba a las oniwabanshu atacar,  ella se adelanto hacia donde Raphael para antes de que pudiera tocarlo un cainita ya estaba encima de ella. Fue un caos total pues mientras que los otros Oniwabanshu  y el Kenshin gumi  peleaban, notaron que estaban enfrente otra vez de vampiros, pero esta vez sabían que hacer. Pero una desagradable sorpresa se llevaron puestos no eran como los anteriores, eran mas fuertes, mas veloces y batallaban mejor. Yahiko que por una extraña razón aun llevaba su  shinai rota  intentaba atacar con ella a algún vampiro pero estos se movían muy rápido, Sanosuke  se la quito de la mano y logro metérsela a uno, pero cuando ya cantaban victoria no pasaba nada,  el vampiro no se desasía como la vez a interior y solo se encontraba ahí inmóvil; otro vampiro le quito la estaca y otra vez volvió a moverse, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Raphael y otros dos vampiros dejaban el recinto y Raziel decidía ir tras ellos, pero antes de llegara a la puerta por donde escaparían,  Kenshin Himura les impedía el paso.

-Quitate estorbo, me impides el paso.

-Lo siento pero si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que devolver lo que te robaste.

-Lo que me robe? Ja no me hagas reír, yo no me he robado nada, esto me pertenece desde hace siglos, así que quitate de una vez o tu muerte será lenta .

Los dos vampiros que estaban a un costado de Raphael se abalanzaron contra Kenshin, pero este los esquivo  y ágilmente decapito a uno que lo atacaba.

Raphael lo miro sorprendido y sonrió  divertido.

-Vaya que eres hábil, sin embargo no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, tal vez en otra ocasión.

El otro vampiro intento de nuevo atacar,  y mientras batallaba con Kenshin, Raphael  lograba  escapar. Sin embargo Aoshi llegaba en ese momento distrayendo al vampiro, Kenshin en ese momento agradeciéndole a Aoshi, pudo ir tras Raphael.

Raziel ya iba tras de el,  Raphael que iba corriendo se paro en seco.

-Vaya pero estabas escondido aquí como la rata que eres, verdad Raziel.

- Mi querido Raphael no todos somos de tu calaña, es solo que trataba de disfrutar las delicias de la fiestas, algo q tu deberías hacer, te ves tan cansado y acabado, sabes creo que deberías descansar por un tiempo. -Los dos cainitas empezaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto los húngaros que si sabían acerca de vampiros y la manera de aniquilarlos, trataban de comunicárselo a Sanosuke, sin embargo este no entendía nada de lo que le explicaban y pensaba que lo querían atacar con las velas. Sin embargo hasta que alguien probo la teoría de quemarlos era el mejor remedio para deshacerse de ellos, Sanosuke y los demás los siguieron 

Kenshin llego al lugar donde combatían los dos cainitas  Raphale que era un ancillae de más de 200 años, tenias más experiencia que Raziel que no era fácil de derrotar, de un puñetazo en el estomago Raphel dejaba inutilizable a Raziel que caía inconsciente al otro lado del pasillo, no teniendo tiempo para acabar con él, Raphael estaba por huir, cuando Kenshin otra vez le impedía el paso.

-Vaya que si eres molesto, muy bien esta vez tendré que eliminarte yo.- el gruñido que emitía Raphael no intimidaba a Kenshin. 

A pesar del poder del vampiro,  Kenshin le hacia segunda,  Kenshin usando el Amakakeru.             

                         Dejo exhausto a Raphael, que ya estaba cansado por la pelea que había sostenido antes, Raphael ya estaba cansado esto seria el golpe definitivo, ahora si acabaría con Kenshin, Kenshin también ya estaba exhausto, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Raziel se había levantado y lanzado a Raphael por el costado otra vez la batalla entre los vampiros empezaba, Raziel había logrado  someter a Raphel y lo tenia sostenida por detrás.

-Que esperas córtale la cabeza- le ordenaba Raziel a un Kenshin incrédulo – no te quedas ahí parado y hazlo YA,  no podré aguantar más tiempo.

Raphael se defendía salvajemente pero Raziel lo tenia bien amarrado, Kenshin hizo lo que le pedía y decapito a Raphael, un gruñido aterrador atravesó sus huesos y Raphael veía lo ultimo en su vida.

AL deshacerse su cuerpo, el medallón que guardaba entre sus ropas caía al suelo estrepitosamente, Raziel lo recogió y sonrió.

-Gracias amigo te debo una, me llamo Raziel y se alguna vez vas a Europa y necesitas ayuda, no olvides en pedírmela,  por cierto linda cicatriz. –dio la medio vuelta y desapareció.

Kenshin no pudo hacer nada y sus compañeros llegaron a donde estaba.

-Que paso Kenshin? Estas bien?- Kaoru le miraba preocupada.

-Estoy bien es solo que el otro se llevo el medallón y no pude hacer nada.

-Demonios nuestro primer trabajo en el palacio y no nos sale nada bien- reclamaba Misao mientras pateaba el piso.

-Por cierto era el chico con el que bailabas hace un rato, dijo que se llamaba Raziel

Misao se sonrojo y no dijo nada. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Raziel iba tan rápido que no noto que del lado contrario a él venia  Melchiah, los dos chocaron de manera estrepitosa.

- Que demonios Melchiah, que nunca te fijas por donde vienes?

-Raziel estas vivo? Creía que ya estabas muerto.

-Ya estoy muerto, Melchiah, desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Idiota.

-YA BASTA - Dana al ver que ya iban ha empezar una pelea, llamo su atención inmediatamente.- Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente.

-Pero tenemos que ir por la reliquia.

-Vamos amigo, que estas frente al poseedor de la reliquia. 

Raziel saco el medallón y se les enseño a sus amigos, las joyas resplandecían espectacularmente.

-Muy bien, entonces larguémonos de aquí, antes de que empiecen a buscarnos. 

Dana dio la media vuelta y abandono el lugar, Raziel y Melchiah la siguieron  sin dejar de molestarse durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a su guarida.

* * * * * * * * * 

Soujirou  estaba seguro que la chica que había estado frente a él era su hermana Tomoe,  así que decidió ir tras a ella al palacio, pero ella y su acompañante eran mas rápidos y perdió su pista. Aun no sabia como diablos había sobrevivido y había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber sin ella, y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que físicamente aun era igual desde la ultima vez que la había visto, algo no estaba bien, su hermana siempre había sido una chica delicada, pero ahora se comportaba como una gran peleadora y parecía tener fuerzas sobrenaturales, como los otros tipos a los que habían combatido, sin embargo es no le importaba, y estaba dispuesto a encontrarla para que le diera explicaciones. Cuando por fin llego al palacio era un caos total, entre la multitud trato de llamar a su hermana.

Kenshin se sentó en una de los escalones de la escalera principal,  apenas en una semana había descubierto la existencia de los vampiros y ya había combatido contra ellos. Mientras reflexionaba su última batalla y su encuentro con Raziel, diviso a lo lejos a un chico agitado con las ropas desgarradas;  parecía haber enfrentado una batalla, lo reconoció casi enseguida, parecía increíble que en tan solo una noche, pasaran tantas cosas, pero le alegraba mucho volver a ver al muchacho.

-Soujirou – le grito- que haces aquí? Pareciera que te hubieras enfrentado a una gran batalla.

-Kenshin, te estado buscando toda esta semana, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Calma, estas muy agitado, descansa un rato. – le jalaba para que se sentara.¡.

- No, no hay tiempo, se trata de mi hermana  ella esta aquí.

Kenshin se quedo helado, hacia tiempo que ya había dejado de pensar en su esposa Tomoe.

- De que hablas Soujirou, Tomoe esta muer..

- Muerta, sí yo lo vi,  cuando tu espada la penetro, pero te juro que la acabo de ver hace unos minutos.

Kenshin se preocupo, Soujirou amaba mucho a su hermana, tanto que habría tratado vengar su muerte matándolo a él,  que le había quitado la vida accidentalmente,  pero ahora el hecho de que creyera que ella aun estaba con vida era  delirante.

-Vamos Soujirou, que te has deber confundido.

-No, en verdad que esta aquí y esta más que viva, Kenshin nunca mentiría con algo así.

Himura sabía que eso era cierto, Soujirou nunca mentiría con algo así, pero entonces que significaba todo eso?, Tomoe no podría estar con vida, el mismo le había visto morir después de que le hiciera su cicatriz, ella estaba muerta y nada ni nadie podría hacer que ella volviera,  iba a pedirle al chico que se explicara, cuando Sanosuke le grito.

-Kenshin te llama el embajador, quiere hablar contigo.

Pensó que era mejor explicar de una vez  lo que había sucedido y jalo a Soujirou con él.

-Vamos después me explicaras lo que viste.

Los tres entraron a la oficina en donde se encontraba el embajador. Esa noche habría resultado extremadamente larga y los sucesos que habían ocurrido necesitaban de varias respuestas. 

 FIN DEL CAPITULO VI

**********************************************************************************

Notas de la autora. Pues bueno al parecer nadie lee la historia, ya que nadie deja ya reviews, cosa que me entristece, pero bueno no importa seguiré escribiendo hasta que alguien se digne a poner alguno con su opinión acerca de la historia, así que como nadie pregunta ni nada ahora no pondré la explicación  de lo que escribí. 

Bueno espero que ahora si alguien me deje su opinión y también espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.


	7. CAPITULO SIETE

**CAPITULO SIETE **

El embajador se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio de caoba, era bajo y de complexión robusta, se estaba quedando calvo pero su cabello era aun largo en la nuca, tenía un bigote muy espeso, bien cuidado, en la mano izquierda sostenía una copa de vino y con la derecha se llevaba un puro a la boca. 

Al entrar Himura y los otros se levanto de su asiento y les dio la bienvenida.

- Buenas noches, caballeros o debería de ser mas bien buenos días, tomen asiento supongo que han de estar exhaustos después de la fiestecita, gustan tomar algo?,  no, nada? Ni siquiera una copa de este coñac?, bueno ustedes se lo pierden. Supongo que quieren ir directo al grano, no es así?

Ninguno de los chicos supo que decir, solo veían como el embajador volvía a llenar su copa de licor y se llevaba el puro a la boca.

 - Me he enterado de las proezas que hicieron esta noche, se portaron muy valientemente en mi opinión, he conocido pocas personas que se han enfrentado tan decididamente con estas criaturas, lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera vez.

- No es la primera vez que lo hacemos- exclamo Sanosuke – esta es la segunda vez que nos enfrentamos a esas cosas, hace tan solo unos días.

- Vaya! Entonces es la segunda vez que lo hacen- dijo sorprendido el embajador- No me extraña, supongo que habrán estado planeando esto durante un largo rato.

- Pero que son estas criaturas? Definitivamente no son humanos, parecen más bien demonios.

 - En efecto chico son demonios- contestaba al embajador a Soujirou-  para ser más exactos son Vampiros, mortales alguna vez pero ahora malditos, solo pueden sobrevivir bebiendo sangre de los vivos, así es, son cadáveres que solo alimentándose de esa manera pueden subsistir  si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera. 

- Y de donde salieron? Nunca en mi vida había oído de seres así.

- Por que generalmente los vampiros habitan en Occidente,  tan solo en Europa hay leyendas que hablan de ellos desde antes del medioevo, de donde salieron? No hay ningún mortal que lo sabe, su maldición se dice, la  pasen  cuando alguno te muerde.

- Pero si habitan en occidente, que es lo que hacen ahora en Japón. 

- Eso señores, creo que es nuestra culpa. Verán esta noche nuestro país iba otorgar un regalo al suyo, algo en parte para sellar una gran amistad  y para ser sinceros guarecerlo aquí, extraoficialmente les daré la versión verdadera, pero espero de todo corazón que esta no salga de estos muros.

- Se lo prometemos- el pelirrojo hablaba sinceramente

-  En Hungría siempre ha habido plagas de vampiros, el vampiro que el señor Himura elimino esta noche se le conocía como Raphael, era miembro del ejercito siendo aun humano, era sanguinario, siendo vampiro fue peor. Durante la inquisición, aunque fue usada para cometer brutales genocidios, lo cierto es que también acabo con muchas criaturas demoníacas; la familia Lakatos eran de los cazavampiros mas valientes, acabaron con toda la banda de Raphael, solo él pudo escapar a la cacería, a uno de sus compañeros le quitaron un medallón, aunque al principio creyeron que era tan solo un simple botín  de uno de sus fechorías,  al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que era un artefacto importante para los vampiros, los Lakatos sospecharon que con ese medallón podrían generar  mas mal que bien, así que decidieron deshacerlo, pero no pudieron el medallón era indestructible, así que entonces lo decidieron guardar, así estuvo muchos años , pero entonces Raphael apareció de nuevo y con sus ataques estaba cada vez más cerca de obtener el medallón, por eso nuestro gobierno creyó que trayéndolo aun país libre de vampiros,  estaría a salvo, pero nuestra gente no contaba que durante todo este tiempo Raphael siempre supo la verdad. Ahora a pesar de que Raphael por fin fue eliminado, el medallón fue robado de todas maneras.

Kenshin se sintió incomodo de pronto creyó sentirse culpable de que el medallón fuera robado. El embajador vio la cara de preocupación de Kenshin y le hablo.

- Vamos chico no lo lamentes, en realidad no fue tu culpa, esos malditos vampiros siempre tienen secuaces.

-No, la persona que se llevo el talismán no era amigo de él, al contrario parecían ser rivales.

- Mmmm, vaya  bueno en realidad hay rumores de que hay una especie de rivalidad vampirica, si me entienden, es como si pertenecieran a bandos diferentes. Pero basta de charla, en realidad les he mandado llamar por una razón ustedes son realmente sorprendentes, así que les quiero pedir un gran favor.

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-Verán quiero que recuperen  el talismán,  ustedes tienen alma por así decirlo de cazavampiros, así que creo que son los indicados para esta misión, matar a un vampiro tan viejo como Raphael, realmente fue toda una proeza, y  tengo fe de que lo harán, y cuando lo hagan serán beneficiados cuantiosamente. 

- Esta loco, en mi vida vuelvo a ponerme frente un vampiro- dijo Sanosuke

-Vamos chicos no esta tan grave el asunto, ustedes ni idea tenían de cómo luchar contra un vampiro y ustedes lograron esa hazaña, pocos pueden hacerlo. Esto es vital si el talismán, tal como lo sospechaban los Lakatos es puerta para algo maligno, al tenerlo los vampiros, no nos conviene, tenemos que recuperarlo.

- El tiene razón, el talismán se perdió por mi culpa, así que le recuperare. 

- Pero Kenshin, te has vuelto loco? Ahora no se trata de unos cuantos vampiros, esto es más peligroso, no tenemos los medios para vencerlos.

- Por eso no se preocupen, nosotros se  los daremos y por cierto que les hablaremos más acerca de cómo eliminar a los vampiros.

- Kenshin cuenta conmigo, yo te acompañare a recuperar el talismán, esto de los vampiros, me suena raro y quiero averiguar sobre ellos.

-Gracias Soujirou.

- Aaaaah, necios esto es lo más estupido que hemos hecho, no se trata de un maniático que quiere apoderarse del país organizando una guerrilla, si no de criaturas demoníacas, pero aun así, yo también estoy contigo Kenshin. 

-Excelente, entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo para organizar todo,  he enviado un telegrama al ultimo descendiente de la familia Lakatos, uno de los pocos cazavampiros que quedan aun vivo, el sabe mejor todo lo relacionado con los vampiros y sabrá guiarlos en la búsqueda, afortunadamente se encuentra de viaje cerca de Japón y ya viene en camino.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina del embajador, afuera los estaban esperando sus amigos, se sorprendieron de ver a Soujirou en el lugar, pero no comentaron nada si no hasta que llegaron al Dojo Kamiya, definitivamente a nadie le agrado la idea de ir en búsqueda de los ladrones del talismán. 

- Se me hace una locura, Kenshin no puedes ir tras esos vampiros es muy peligroso.

-Pero Kaoru ya te lo explique, lo tengo que hacer fue mi culpa que lo robaran.

- No, no fue tu culpa Kenshin, por favor entiendelo.

Kaoru ya no hablo, Kenshin estaba más que decidido a cumplir su promesa de conseguir de nuevo el talismán. Para romper la tensión Yahiko hablo

- Mmmm pero quiten todos esas caras, después de todo tenemos visita. 

Todos voltearon a ver a Soujirou, este estaba pensativo y al ver que la atención de todos estaba puesta en él, solo sonrió.  Aoshi se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

- y como piensas conseguirlo de nuevo, no tienes idea de quien es el vampiro que lo robo, ni de donde es ni nada, es algo estupido.

- El embajador dijo que el tal Lakatos vendría pronto y el nos guiaría,   además si se quien era el vampiro, bueno por lo menos su nombre y dijo ser europeo.  Pero en lo que llega será mejor esperar, para serles franco iré a dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado.

*******

Dana no se lo había  esperado,  lo último que quería en el mundo era que su hermano se enterara de su condición cainita,  el nuevo estilo de "vida"dificultaba  regresar a su antigua vida, ella había dejado de ser Tomoe Tsukishiru desde el momento en que Malek le ofreció el don oscuro de Caín,  al darle de beber de su sangre. Malek le habría advertido que después de convertirse en cainita, debería dejar enterrada su vida mortal; y así lo había decidido ella a pesar de que  le dolía enormemente dejar al hombre que amaba y a su querido hermano, había prometido que ni Kenshin ni  Soujirou se enterarían nunca de su  nueva condición. Sin embargo ahora su hermano le había reconocido y ella tuvo que dejarlo nuevamente, no podría explicarle lo que en realidad le habría pasado.

Raziel y Melchiah seguían celebrando el éxito de su misión,  haber acabado con su enemigo y apoderarse del talismán había superado sus expectativas, ahora solo esperaban que su barco les sacara del país para poder hallar a su maestro, pero mientras eso sucedía ellos pensaban seguir divirtiéndose. Sin embargo notaban a su compañera más silenciosa de lo habitual, Raziel como era trataba de animarla sin éxito, atribuyéndole  a  las faltas de noticias de Malek el cambio de su compañera, aun así Melchiah empezaba a sospechar la verdadera razón. Mientras Raziel seguía _besando _para matar el tiempo, el chico aprovecho para hablar con Dana.

- Últimamente has estado muy distraída Dana, que es lo que te pasa?

- Nada es solo que me incomoda no saber noticias de mi _Sire ._

- Mmmm realmente es eso Dana, sabes bien que Malek siempre desaparece de esa manera y vuelva aparecer de repente como si nada, no, no creo que sea esa la causa, más bien creo que tiene que ver con el chico de la otra noche, parecían conocerse. 

La chica rió  y negó con la cabeza.

- Como crees chico, en mi vida le había visto, es solo que estoy cansada me incomoda no descansar en mis habitaciones, que estará haciendo Raziel?, ya se tardo quizás debamos también ir en busca de un poco de diversión esta noche, sabes? Estoy de humor.

- ¬.¬ No es cierto y no cambies de tema, ya Dana dime la verdad, acaso eran familiares?

- No ya te dije que no la había visto nunca.

- Mira Dana, será mejor que lo saques, hace unos veintitantos años me encontré en las calles de Londres a mis hermanos, seguían de pordioseros, ellos creyeron reconocerme, pero vieron imposible que en realidad fuera yo, me aleje lo más rápido que pude de ellos, no les quería ver pero me arrepentí, al día siguiente decidí pasar de nuevo donde ellos  y darles algún dinero para que pasara por lo menos ese invierno bien,  pero cuando llegue me entera que uno de ellos ya había muerto esa noche,  ves lo que intento decir? Tal vez si hubiera podido salvar si yo les hubiera llevado el dinero el día anterior, es cierto que no puedes regresar a donde tus familiares  y amigos mortales como si nada, pero debes en cuando puedes verlos sin que ellos denoten de ti.

- Pero él me reconoció,  si me vuelve a ver querrá explicaciones, y yo no puedo decirle que soy, que soy…

- vampira? Pero lo eres y eso es una ventaja ya que serás más rápida que él.

- No se donde viva ahora, ni a que se dedica como le hallare. 

- Bueno jeje en eso yo te puedo ayudar, no por nada me dicen el mejor de los animales dentro del clan, con mi extraordinario don, mis amiguitos me dirán donde se encuentra, solo dame unas noches después de todo nuestro barco zarpa dentro de cuatro de una semana, te prometo que lo encontrara antes.

- Gracias Melchiah, no se como agradecerte. 

- n_n jejeje pues tu sígueme encubriendo si algún día meto la pata, mmm y tambien podrías hacerlo comprándome no solo la nueva camisa que me debes, si no, no se, quizás algún nuevo guardarropa, es que con ese odioso de Raziel molestando todo el día con ser el señor moda, no quiero quedarme atrás.

- No te preocupes Melchiah querido, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Melchiah que era un experto en el _animalismo  hizo todo lo posible para convocar a aves, perros y demás bestias para que le ayudaran a localizar al hermano de Dana._

Fin del capitulo 7.

**Notas del autor: Pues bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a  Gaby por que ella si me lee y me deja mensaje T.T muchas gracias eso me emociona,  y  si lo de Raziel y Misao  tsssss pobecito Aoshi  le estaban bajando a la pretendienta y tambien ya casi comiéndosela ¬¬ y ahora la duda que tiene esta     Layla Kyoma          que tambien gracias por leer y espero que lo sigas haciendo, en efecto Soujirou Seto no es hermano de Tomoe Tsukishiru ni tiene nada que ver con ella y en efecto es el chacho personal de este Shisio pero la verdad  no quise poner a este Enishi el hermano original de Tomoe en mi historia y es que no tengo nada personal contra el, me agrada el personaje,  pero honestamente como crees que reaccionaria el chico si enterara que su hermana esta viva y es vampira?  Considero que Soujirou es más calmadito y  no se más acorde a la personalidad de no emocionarse con la hermana vampira., pero chica eso ya le había explicado en el capitulo       3    o es que no se entendio???? Tambien agradecimientos al otr@ Kamui33 en realidad si existes o eres broma de mi la mendiga de mi hermana? ¬¬ si no lo eres Gracias     **

 Ahora bien en realidad este capitulo no fue mucho de mi agradado ya que me tarde mucho tiempo en escribirlo y creo q me salio un poco aburrido, pero perdón con eso de las fiestas decembrinas me abandono la inspiración para la historia, espero que vuelva ya pronto.

Sire: Es el padre de un vampiro el vastago que lo creo.

Beso: Asi le llaman los vampiros al acto de morder para succionar sangre y que segun


	8. LaKatos the Brave

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**LAKATOS THE BRAVE**

Melchiah había gastado mucho tiempo y dedicación en la búsqueda del hermano de Dana, él era dentro del clan Ventrue el mejor que utilizaba el _animalismo_ para cometer sus propósitos, de hecho se decía que dentro de poco estaría al nivel de los propios  **_Grangel, _que dentro de todos los cainitas son los que tienen más afinidad por la naturaleza y los animales.**

Después de haber gastado casi todas las posibilidades que tienen los cainitas para controlar a los animales, Melchiah tuvo éxito. Fue una parvada de pájaros la que localizo a Soujirou  y fueron los perros callejeros los que lo siguieron hasta al lugar donde se hospedaba, no habría lugar en donde por lo menos una animal fuera rata, gato u otra cosa no vigilara los movimientos del chico. Por fin el chico averiguo el nombre del hermano extraviado: Soujirou Tsukishirou, al estar seguro de la rutina diaria que mantenía Soujirou, Melchiah informo a Dana al respecto, que cada vez se veía más ofuscada y tocaba el piano un rato por las noches para despejar la mente, el "joven" cainita entro a la habitación y se coloco al lado del piano, mientras la vampiro tocaba el Preludio en E menor de Chopin.

- Vamos chica que cada vez eres mejor, cada que te sientas al piano, es como si me tocaras el alma, si es que aun tengo alguna.-Dana siguió tocando y alzo la vista para sonreírle – Bueno querida te dije que lo conseguiría, no hay nadie mejor en este negocio, ya se donde localizar a tu "amigo". 

La mano de la chica trastabillo y toco unas notas desafinadas, se paro y corrió ha abrazar a su amigo. 

- Pero como lo has hecho? Eres increíble Melchiah. 

- Acaso lo dudaste, me tarde un poco debido a que tuve que utilizar la "inocencia del pastor" unas cuantas veces de más, esto animales nipones ufff, tienen su carácter, sabes? Pero al fin lo conseguí, al parecer el chico vive en una casa muy habitada, por lo que casi siempre esta acompañado, pero, pero siempre tiene la misma rutina y sale ha practicar por las noches solo, siempre a la misma hora. Por lo que podrás abordarlo sin ningún problema.

- No lo puede creer, deberás que eres asombroso, nunca podré agradecértelo.

- Bueno, lo puedes hacer dejándome de ahorcar, si aun respirara ya estaría muerte con semejante abrazo. 

- Vaya, vaya los dejo solo un momento y ya están festejando sin mi. – Raziel había entrado a la habitación- lamento interrumpirles su momento, pero les traigo noticias.

Dana se había incorporado y ayudaba a Raziel a quitarse el fino abrigo que llevaba puesto, mientras este le echaba una mirada discriminatoria a Melchiah, mientras que este solo sonreía y se sobaba la cabeza

-Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Oh eso, pues verán esta noche, mientras ustedes dos se quedaban aquí solitos ¬¬, fui a dar una vuelta por el puerto a ver a ciertos amigos que Mamoru había reunido y que se interesaban en ya saben, unirse a la camarilla y todo eso, pues resulta que esos amigos me tenían una noticia muy interesante: Pues resulta ser que esa madrugada había llegado un barco. 

- ¬¬ No se Raziel, se que ya tienes tus añitos caminando por el planeta y todo, pero no es noticia que un barco llegue a un puerto en la madrugada.

- Ya lo se menzo- mientras le lanzaba una almohada a Melchiah a la cabeza- esa no es la noticia, si no lo que llego en ese barco.

- Que llego en ese barco?

- No es que si no quien Dana querida, déjame decirte que la mismísima Sophia Lakatos llego en eso barco.

- Jajajaja que todavía esta viva esa vieja? Creí que ya estaba muerta o chocha.- se reía abrazando la almohada este Melchiah.

- Sophia Lakatos, la ultima descendiente de la familia Lakatos la gran extirpe de cazavampiros?

- Así es linda, No te rías Melchiah tal vez no es tan anciana tendrá unos treintantos llegando más a los cuarenta, algo insólito para los de su familia pero sigue siendo un buen contrincante aun hasta para ti.

- Por favor Raziel me sorprendes que le tengas miedo a esa _ghoul_, creí que ya había aprendido la lección y se había retirado del negocio.

- Sophia Lakatos, no es la misma que juro matar a Malek, pasara lo que pasara, por que le odiara tanto?

-  Es una larga historia te lo contare todo, pero antes vayamos a comer algo, tengo ganas de _besar_ el sedoso cuello de alguien virginal.

- Ja mientras no sea el de esa loca cazavampiros todo esta bien, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que ella tenga nada de virginal.

* * * * * * *

Kenshin, Soujirou y los demás estaban preparándose para la llegada del último Lakatos, y mientras eso sucedía practicaban cada vez más para no estar desapercibidos por si se encontraban de nuevo con algún.

A Kaoru no le agradaba nada eso de los vampiros y que Kenshin se embarcara en búsqueda del susodicho talismán, tampoco  le gustaba que últimamente Kenshin tomara más prioridad al entrenar y practicar con Aoshi, dejándola hasta cierto modo un tanto relegada, extrañaba la época en que podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad y tiempo con el vagabundo, sin la preocupación de que le fuera a pasar algo malo. Aun así apoyaba en todo lo que podía y había decidido también entrenar, pues no podía dejarlo solo a Kenshin, así que junto con Misao lo hacían toda la tarde, cuando ya habían acabado con sus deberes.

 Ahora que el Dojo estaba repleto de "invitados", pues tanto el oniwabanshu como Sanosuke, este ultimo con el pretexto que era mejor estar todos viviendo juntos  (y revueltos) en un solo sitio por si atacaban los vampiros, se habían instalado  en su casa, afortunadamente para todos algunos del Kenshin gumi y el grupo de espías a excepción de Aoshi, habían encontrado trabajo de meseros y cocineros en el _restaurante de su amiga _, y así se habían podido sostener y pasarla más bien que mal durante esas semanas. 

Ella era la que le había propuesto a Soujiro que también se mudara para el dojo, este acepto gustoso y también se puso a trabajar con ellos en el restaurante, sin embargo este se sentía a veces observado y vigilado pero cuando volteaba y buscaba quien era el que lo hacia, siempre encontraba a perros, gatos, y demás animales; una vez sintió que los pájaros que se posaban en las ramas de los árboles, le veían intimidatoriamente, sin embargo desechando que los animales no podían vigilarlo en realidad, se olvidaba al rato de esos pequeños incidentes. Así que en realidad a pesar de la tensión que les generaba la misión que habían aceptado, por lo general todos convivían y se divertían. 

 Así fue como por fin llego la fecha indicada en la que desembarcaría Lakatos,  sin embargo ellos no fueran a buscar al cazavampiros, esa tarde cuando regresaban todos del restaurante, un carruaje les esperaba afuera del Dojo Kamiya, el embajador húngaro se bajo y les saludo a todos, una mujer de cabellera rubia sujetado en chongo, de ojos azules pero fríos, ya madura pero aun poseedora de una gran belleza y porte, vestía elegantemente a la moda occidental y llevaba una gargantilla de terciopelo negro que le rodeaba por completo el cuello, se bajo del carruaje ágilmente.

- Buenas tardes a todos, hemos estado aquí bastante tiempo esperándolos – un notable acento húngaro marcaba su conversación- que las presentaciones se lleven dentro de la casa, para ir directo al grano.

Todos obedecieron y entraron a la casa, después de que Kaoru ofreciera asiento a la comitiva húngara, que eran como unos cuatro y los demás también se hubieran acomodado, el embajador hablo.

-Queridos muchachos es un honor presentarles a un orgullo nacional a la señorita Sophia Lakatos, una de las últimas grandes cazavampiros de todo el mundo. 

La rubia inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo, pero no sonrió, Yahiko que estaba a lado de Sanosuke, le murmuro que creía que el tal Lakatos era hombre, Sophia volteo a verlos y les miro desdeñosamente.

- El hecho de que sea mujer no significa que no tenga las agallas jovencito, he visto a hombres más fornidos y fuertes que usted que han llorado llamando a su mama con tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que yo he visto

Yahiko y Sanosuke ni se movieron mientras los observaba la mujer, cuando esta se volteo para seguir hablando, los dos pudieron volver a respirar.

- Me sorprende que ustedes que durante años han ignorado la presencia de los cainitas, hayan podido darles batallas, y me sorprende más aun que uno de ustedes hayan acabado con Raphael uno de los peores cainitas de todos los tiempos, durante muchas épocas otros cainitas y aun mis antepasados fallaron en ese intento, el hecho que el señor Himura, lo haya logrado me sorprende.

- No es que yo le haya acabado solo, tuve ayuda, es cierto que yo fui el que le dio el golpe final, pero si el otro no lo hubiera sujetado, no se en que hubiera acabado. 

-Tiene usted razón jovencito, aunque usted fue muy imprudente de su parte el haber confiado en ese otro cainita, criaturas malditas que traicionarían hasta su propia sombra si les conviniera, corrió con mucha suerte señor Himura, algo que en esta profesión es muy necesario, sin embargo como ya le he dicho Raphael era una vampiro ya muy viejo y por lo tanto poderoso, debe ser muy fuerte para haberle matado.

"Ahora bien tengo entendido que usted no fue el único que se enfrento a esas moustros, también ustedes lo lograron tengo entendido, cosa que en realidad me alegra ya que en este tiempo, la ciencia que es una gran herramienta, también puede ser nuestra perdición, ya que a pesar de sus mejoras para nuestra beneficio también están enterrando las viejas tradiciones, cosa peligrosa, pues cada día hay más escépticos de las cosas ocultas, logrando así que estas con artimañas logren sus objetivos."

 - A estado usted en esto durante mucho tiempo?- pregunto Sanosuke al que le habría impactado el discurso de la mujer.

- Si toda mi vida, he tenido experiencias amargas y dolorosas, pero también he pasado ratos agradables y divertidos, pero basta de charla no estoy aquí para contarles mis anécdotas, si no para enseñarles a defenderse y combatir a esos demonios. Todo cazavampiros que en realidad quiere ser un buen cazavampiros debe recordar estas reglas para poder eliminar a los vampiros. 

Primera regla y la más importante en mi opinión.- Nunca pero nunca debes confiar en un cainita, ya que estos pueden darte muchas sorpresas, deben de ser fuerte para no dejarse seducir ni simpatizar con estas bestias, de eso dependerá su vida y éxito en su misión.

Segunda regla: Solamente la luz del sol, el fuego, la decapitación o la destrucción total del cuerpo del vampiro lo matan..

Tercera regla: No creer en todos los mitos de los vampiros; Las estacas de madera en el corazón solo los paralizan, no los matan. Ni el ajo, ni las cruces, ni el agua bendita los afectan en lo más mínimo, a menos que el que los usa contra ellos posea una fe INMENSA, así que no usen esta opción como algo seguro.

- Pero la primera vez que peleamos contra ellos mi espada que esta hecha de bambú atravesó a uno de ellos y se deshizo.- dijo Yahiko.

- Eso no puede ser, solo los paraliza no los destruye debes de haberte equivocado. 

Kaoru y Yahiko voltearon a verse y ya no dijeron nada.

-  Cuarta regla: Que un vampiro pertenezca a la Camarilla o al Sabbat, no significa hay que tener consideración, siguen siendo criaturas maldecidas, que hay que eliminar.

Quinta regla: No es cierto que todo aquel mordido por un vampiro se convertirá en vampiro cuando muera, _aun no se sabe con exactitud_ como un mortal se puede convertir en vampiro, aunque es seguro que no es por este medio. 

****

Bueno con estas reglas esenciales, que son la básico podrán ser buenos en su trabajo, ahora bien , alguien tiene alguna duda?

- Si yo- contesto Aoshi- a que se refiere cuando habla de cainitas y que es eso de la Camarilla y el Sabbat.

- Buena pregunta- sonrió- cainita y vampiro es lo mismo, los vampiros se llaman por ese nombre para referirse  a sus iguales, tienen su origen de la cultura occidental, puesto que el origen de los vampiros proviene de las historia del libro sagrado de la Biblia, en el que se cuenta que Caín y Abel, hijos de la primeros seres sobre la tierra, ofrecieron tributos a Dios, este prefirió los de Abel, Caín  invadido por unos celos y  rabia indescriptible, mato a su hermano Abel, Dios castigo al primer asesino  condenándolo a vagar permanentemente por el mundo, condenado a no volver a presenciar la luz del sol. Fue maldito otra vez a no morir nunca, con lo que su agonía y su dolor se convertirían en eternos, y aún fue maldito una tercera vez. Ésta fue la peor maldición, fue condenado a alimentarse de la sangre de otros humanos; sangre fue su pecado, y sangre su castigo.

- Caín el primer asesino sobre la faz de la tierra- Kenshin habría repetido esa frase.

- Así es, él contagio a  más mortales con su horrible castigo, ahora bien los cainitas no se porque se dividieron en dos bandos; la camarilla y el sabbat, aunque la camarilla es la congregación más antigua de los vampiros los del Sabbat son los más sanguinarios y peligrosos, ahora bien los dos tipos de cainitas siguen siendo peligrosos y tienen que ser erradicados a como de lugar. 

Los chicos que estaban enardecidos con lo que hablaba Sophia se sobresaltaron cuando ella golpeo con énfasis la mesa al acabar la frase, ya había anochecido y la Lakatos aun seguía preguntando acerca de lo que había los días anteriores, cuando Kenshin le estaba relatando acerca de la batalla que había sostenido contra Raphael  y el otro cainita, mostró más interés. 

- Entonces dices que él otro cainita le dio batalla a Raphael y dices que te lo agradeció y te dio su nombre?

- Sí así fue, dijo que se llamaba Raziel y que cuando fuera Europa me agradecería el favor. 

- Raziel…ese arrogante tenia que ser, bueno por le menos ese estupido  cainita con aires aristocráticos no has dejado una gran pista. 

- Acaso le conoce señorita Lakatos?- pregunto el embajador. 

- Si y bastante bien, me alegra que sean ellos contra los que nos enfrentamos, Raziel es discípulo de un viejo contrincante, por fin podré eliminar a esa plaga de inútiles chupasangre. – La cara de la mujer se lleno de satisfacción pero al instante de una ira iracunda – será mi mejor golpe contra ellos a los que he odiado, muy bien jóvenes deben de comprender que en lo que se acaban de comprometer no es un juego, no voy a soportar a maricas que se espantan a la primera cosa que ven, si en realidad están decididos a combatir contra esas aberraciones, bienvenidos, pero si no es su oportunidad de desligarse e irse a refugiar a su ratonera. 

Nadie dijo nada, Sophia tenía algo que imponía, parecía una de esas maestras que al primera que te equivocaras te daría un golpe para corregirte, solo ese era el camino correcto.  Así que la mujer y su comitiva abandono el lugar casi ordenándoles que se fueran a dormir, por que el día siguiente seria muy pesado. 

Cuando por fin se fueron y los amigos se quedaron solos, todos descansaron y pudieron respirar a gusto. 

- Vaya esa vieja es más dura que la cabeza de Sanosuke sentía que si respiraba más fuerte me iba a dar un golpe. – comentaba Yahiko mientras se estiraba. 

- Me resulta extraño que sepa tanto sobre vampiros- decía Misao. 

-Bueno pues ella toda su vida ha sido cazavampiros y su familia también, supongo que debe ser una experta y todo sobre el tema. 

- Sí pero su odio hacia ellos esta fuera de lo normal, vieron su cara cuando Kenshin se refiero a ese tal Raziel, juraría que la venita de su frente casi iba a explotar- dijo un Sanosuke recostado en el piso. 

- Bueno si en realidad es tan buena como dicen, podremos aprender algo sobre ella – decía Kaoru – pero al parecer Kenshin, Aoshi y Soujirou tienen su propia opinión sobre ella, fueron los únicos que no estuvieron tensos ante su presencia, todos los demás casi nos escondíamos y ustedes ni sudaron. 

- A mi se me hace muy normal,- dijo Soujirou con su característica sonrisa. 

- Bueno que puede decir él, si convivió tanto tiempo con Shisio ¬¬ - le susurraba este Sanosuke a Yahiko mientras este asentía con la cabeza.

- Jejeje será mejor seguir su consejo e irnos a dormir,  querrán llegar de nuevo tarde a donde ella. 

Kenshin había hablado y tanto él como Aoshi se levantaban de su asiento, los demás también los siguieron y todos se fueron a descansar por esa noche. 

* * * * ** 

Los tres vampiros habían terminado de cazar por esa noche, como ya tenían más tiempo no asesinaban a sus victimas, si no que cazaban a varias para saciar su hambre y no dejar evidencias, ocultaban sus mordidas _lamiendo la herida con su lengua_ para tapar las marcas. Cuando por fin terminaron Dana retomo de nuevo la plática abandonada. 

- Entonces cual es la verdad sobre Sophia Lakatos? – le pregunto a Raziel mientras se sacudía la ropa. 

- Fue antes de que tú llegaras, el padre de Sophia era uno de los cazadores más fieros desde la inquisición, Sophia era aun adolescente cuando el padre acabo con todo una congregación de la familia Giovanni en su natal Italia, uno de los sobrevivientes Paúl Giovanni juro vengarse, decidió no matar directamente al viejo si no que quitarle a un miembro de su familia como lo había hecho él, empezó a cortejar a la joven Sophia Lakatos que no quería saber nada acerca de la milenaria tradición de la familia, siendo una jovencita con tan solo el merito de ser bonita cayo a los pies de Giovanni, resulta ser que la idea era hacer sufrir al viejo Lakatos, Paúl decidió que convertiría a Sophia en cainita pero sabia que el padre la mataría aun siendo su hija pues ahora estaba maldita, así que busco una mujer opción, en vez de _abrazarla,_ solo le dio a beber de su sangre, ya sabes tu lo que pasa cuando le das a beber de tu vitae  a un mortal sin haberlo drenado solo se convierte en un _Ghoul_, solo un mortal plebeyo fiel que solo vive para servirte. 

- Debo de admitir que la idea de ese Giovanni fue genial- prosiguió Melchiah- él sabia que el cazador de brujas mataría a la hija vampira sin ninguna consideración, pero no lo haría si la hija aun era  mortal y aun hubiera "esperanza". No cabe decir que al poco tiempo el viejo empezó a deteriorarse pues no podida salvar a su hija pero tampoco podía eliminarla con lo fanáticos que son haberlo echo significaría un pecado

- Exacto la venganza hubiera estado perfecta, pero resulta ser que el tal Paúl tenia varios problemas el estupido era un _Bellaco,_ en un intento de Malek para que la familia Giovanni se uniera a la Camarilla, Paúl que odiaba todo este tipo de congregaciones cainitas que no fueran de su propia familia, termino alimentándose de la vitae de los vástagos que había mandado Malek para le negociación, lógicamente Malek no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y elimino a Paúl mientras intentaba huir con Sophia a América.

- Si ni Raziel ni yo vimos como lo elimino, pero según se dice fue uno de los castigos que se hubieran implantado, los del Sabbat copiaron el castigo y ahora lo aplican a sus traidores. 

- Malek no tenía intención de matar a Sophia así que la dejo vivir y la regreso de nuevo con su padre ya famélico, un tanto irónico puesto que el y el viejo cazador habían sido contrincantes, el hecho de que su viejo enemigo le regresara a su hija, debió de ser una burla para el cazador. 

- Resulta ser que la muy cínica juro vengarse de Malek, ya que lo culpaba además de la muerte de su amante vampiro, de la de su padre. No entiendo a las mujeres ese Giovanni era un depravado que ponía hacerle no se cuantos degeneres y ella un sufre por su ausencia. 

- Bueno cuando uno ama de verdad a alguien, da la vida por ese amor, y hace todo por tratar de cambiar tu pareja. Tal vez ella creyó haberlo logrado.

Raziel estuvo de acuerdo con Dana y se coloco en su pose sexy tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

- Me alegra que pienses así Querida- dijo intentando besar su mano, pero esta se movió inesperadamente  haciendo que el chico quedara inclinado, Melchiah aprovecho la situación para golpearle la cabeza. 

- Si idiota, pero tenlo por seguro que no lo dice por ti.

Cuando Raziel y Melchiah iban a comenzar una de sus habituales peleas, volteo para callarlos. 

-Shhh no sienten eso?- pregunto la chica, que tenia la misma actitud como cuando su Sire le hablaba.

Los chicos pusieron atención  el llamado de unirse al _Enlace Espiritual que estaba realizando su maestro. Malek había llegado ya a Japón  y les llamaba para reunirse, sorpresivamente los estaba esperando en la habitación del hotel, cuando llegaron su maestro no se encontraba solo tenia a dos __Assamitas acompañándolo, al verlo Dana lo abrazo fraternalmente. _

- Bienvenido Sire, me alegra ver que se encuentra bien. 

- A mi también me alegra verlos mis chiquillos – dijo cordialmente Malek, mientras también abrazaba a sus otros dos discípulos.

- Donde ha estado, cuando y como llego?, quienes son ellos? Como nos encontró?- bombardeo Melchiah al viejo.

- Muchas preguntas a la vez  Melchiah, espera que en seguida lo diré, estuve en Medio Oriente tratando de localizar a estos viejos amigos míos, ellos son del clan Assamita y me contaron todo acerca del plan de Sabbat por apoderarse del talismán, - Raziel se movió- si Raziel se todo sobre el talismán, ellos trataron de aliarse con los Assamitas para apoderarse del artefacto, pero logre cambiar de opinión a los señores.

- Más bien les llego a un precio mejor- pensaron los chicos.

- Desembarcamos hace unas horas y unos amables hermanos cainitas de aquí, me comunicaron donde encontrarlos y me hablaron de la buenas nuevas, realmente me enorgulleces Raziel por fin eliminaste a Raphael  y lo mejor es que te apoderaste del talismán.

El rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras le enseñaba el collar a su maestro, mientras este la acariciaba su cabellera. 

- Excelente el hecho de que hayas obtenido estoes una gran ventaja para nosotros y nuestros objetivos. 

- Hay algo más maestro, Sophia Lakatos esta aquí.

- Lo se Raziel, es una de los motivos por los que estoy aquí, como ya les dije podemos estar tranquilos con el talismán en nuestras manos, pero estaremos mejor si la quitamos la otra parte del botín que tiene esa mujer y que también desean los del Sabbat. 

- Que hay algo más?

- Si nuestra querida amiga, esta apunto de caer en una trampa, los del Sabbat ya saben que nosotros retenemos el talismán pero eso aun no es importante para ellos, si logran obtener lo que Sophia consiguió en su última expedición estaremos igual que al principio: condenados.

- Que quiere decir?- pregunto Dana. 

- Que esta noche regresamos al viejo continente, para guarecer el talismán y planear una estrategia y proteger a la cazadora.

-Qué? Dijo proteger a la cazadora o.O

- Si Melchiah, eso dije,  mañana le llegara un telegrama a Sophia que le obligara regresar a casa donde estará más segura, evitando así que los del Sabbat la ataquen sorpresivamente por estas tierras, mientras eso sucede nosotros podremos guardar el talismán y vigilar sus movimientos hasta el momento en que podamos quitarle la otra parte del tesoro.  Así que es hora de que guarden sus cosas nuestro barco espera tenemos que partir antes del amanecer, que esperan. 

Los chicos obedecieron  y Dana no tuvo más remedio que acomodar su equipaje, la esperanza de volver a ver a Soujirou se desvanecía, pero pensó que era mejor así, de esa manera no turbaría la paz y tranquilidad de su querido hermano, o por lo menos era lo que se repetía así misma para recobrar los bríos, había prometido lealtad  a Malek  y no podía hacer nada más, por lo menos ahora sabia que el seguía con vida y era un chico valiente y bueno, puesto que había ayudado en la batalla para salvar vidas. Mientras observaba la costa de Japón desde el barco  por última vez, y el alba amenazaba cada vez más con tragarse el anochecer, deseaba a ver visto también por última vez a Kenshin, ya que aun pese a su nueva condición no había podido olvidarlo, Melchiah fue el que la condujo  a su camarote, donde  se acostó en su ataúd para protegerse de las rayos solares y de su memoria que parecía florecer de nuevo. 

Fin del capitulo Ocho.

 Notas de la autora: Pues admito que este capitulo me gusto mucho, j eje sobre todo la historia de Sophia me encanto, bueno pues gracias a Gaby y Layla que me siguen leyendo espero que lo sigan haciendo y por cierto Layla ya había considerado tu idea, así que espero te agrade las sorpresas que tengo. 

Ahora la traducción de algunos tecnicismos:

Animalismo: Poder que tienen algunos vampiros para ordenar y utilizar a conveniencia a los animales. 

Gangrel Clan de la camarilla que tienen gran afinidad con la naturaleza, los animales el campo, etc., aman la libertad y supuestamente son de los cainitas mas "incivilizados" y tienen como característica que en ciertos estados algún rasgo animal.

Ghoul: Un servidor creado dando un poco de vitae vampírica a un mortal sin extraer antes su propia sangre (lo que crearía un vampiro). 

·  **Mascarada, La:**

Giovanni: Familia Italiana de Cainitas, que manejan suntuosas fortunas de origen dudoso, se dice que son maestros en la necromancia, son independientes de la camarilla y del Sabbat

Bellaco: También conocidos como Diabolistas o practicantes del amaranto, son cainitas que se alimenta de la vitae de otros Vástagos, por necesidad o por depravación

Assamitas: Son asesinos a sueldo; toman contratos para matar gente que otros desean ver eliminados. Su filosofia es parecida al Islamismo. Su palabra, una vez dada, es sagrada, a menos que hallan sido engañados por quien los contrato, en cuyo caso la promesa se rompe.

 Y pues bueno si tiene alguna otra duda, pregunta comentario no olviden dejar review por amor de Dios y les tengo una sorpresa desgraciadamente no tengo ese Don de dibujar u_u, dios  me llevo por otro camino, pero para que se den una idea mas o menos de cómo son mis personajes me di a la tarea de buscar fanarts que también son conocidos  como no recuerdo esa palabra si alguien la sabe que me dije, bueno el caso es que esta imagen que pertenece al que la haya hecho y yo solo lo tome para exponerla no para adueñarme el crédito de ella ni nada de eso, cumple con los canones de Melchiah así que veanla para que vean como es el chico, y así en los próximos capítulos iré poniendo imágenes de los demás personajes,( si es que encuentro n_n) ahí les dejo la dirección: 


	9. Cap 9: Whenever I say your name

**Capitulo nueve**

**Whenever i say your name**

Como lo había previsto Malek al día siguiente  un telegrama había llegado a Sophia  en donde se especificaba su urgente presencia en su casa en Inglaterra.

EL capitán le informo a Kenshin que en un día mas llegarían a las costas inglesas, todo el viaje había sido una proeza desde el principio, tanto Kenshin como sus amigos no se habían imaginado que partirían tan rápido, pero para Sophia era una gran oportunidad para que ellos empezaran de una vez con la búsqueda del talismán.

Desgraciadamente solo Aoshi y Misao fueron los únicos Oniwabanshu que partían junto con ellos, puesto que los demás tuvieron que quedarse para encargarse de sus asuntos y cuidar del viejo Akina. Los Kenshin gumi todos habían preparado sus maletas y se habían embarcado. 

Sin embargo muy a su pesar el viaje no había sido muy placentero puesto que Lakatos no les dejaba disfrutar de las comodidades del barco y que casi durante todo el viaje les había puesto a entrenar y les recordaba  todo lo necesario para acabar con los vampiros. 

Era la hora de la comida y los demás se encontraban en el comedor, solo Kenshin estaba en la cubierta y dejaba que los rayos del sol reflejados en el océano le tocaran la cara pronto descubrió que el capitán tenia razón las gaviotas pasaban volando sobre su cabeza y la tierra ya era visible. 

* * * * * * *

Malek y compañía habían llegado a la vieja Inglaterra desde hacia una semana,  generalmente era el país en donde más tiempo permanecían y era en realidad como su hogar, puesto que los cainitas se aglomeraban cada vez más en las grandes ciudades y Londres sin lugar a duda era una Gran Ciudad. 

A su llegada tuvieron varias reuniones con los diferentes clanes para convocar a todos a una asamblea general de la Camarilla  que se llevaría en unos cuantos días.  EL viejo Ventrue les había dicho a sus pupilos que para la hora de la asamblea ya deberían de tener en sus manos la reliquia que guardaba Lakatos,  por lo que  tanto ellos como otros cainitas estaban a la expectativa. 

A los pocos días Dana fue llamada ante su _sire_,  la chica creía que era algo relacionado con los acontecimientos que se llevaban acabo sin embargó el viejo la sorprendió.

- Pasa mi _chiquilla te he estado esperando tengo noticias para ti- le habría dicho. _

- Que se  le ofrece mi Sire – respondía la chica mientras la besaba la mano. – en que puedo ayudarle para suavizar la carga pesada que lleva  sobre sus hombros.

- Oh no querida no hablemos de eso, no esta noche.  Tengo noticias para ti  algo que he querido desde ya hacia tiempo, he hablado con los más antiguos del clan y de la Camarilla y todos están de acuerdo en que ya es hora, de que te _bauticemos_.

- Bautizarme?

- Así es tal como lo hemos hecho con otros hermanos que han demostrado lealtad a la camarilla como lo has hecho tú. Mañana por la noche dejaras tus nombres mortales y ahora serás llamada con el verdadero nombre que te corresponde, demostrando así tu linaje ante los ojos de los demás. Ahora vete querida mía  y prepárate para la ceremonia. 

Dana abandono la habitación la noticia la había consternado, aunque era cierto que había deseado desde hacia  tiempo la llegado de su bautizo las circunstancias en los que ahora había llegado la extrañaba puesto que aun era muy temprano para hacerlo, bueno después de todo a Melchiah lo habían bautizado casi desde el principio de su creación, pero el había hecho algo notable y ella en realidad aun no había logrado algo parecido, mientras eso pensaba , le grito que la llamaba  la distrajo, justamente Melchiah era el que le hablaba. 

 - Dana realmente te mueves rápido, te he estado buscando desde que saliste de hablar con Malek. – decía mientras disimulaba haberse agitado. 

- Lo siento no puse atención a mi alrededor desde que Salí. 

- ¬¬ bueno te perdono por no haberlo hecho, ahora bien en hora buena, FELICIDADES por fin lo lograste ya no serás una simple cainita con un nombre vulgar. 

- Gracias, con que ya lo sabias eh? Con razón Raziel y tú han estado tan raros estos días.  Por cierto donde esta?

- Sí a Raziel casi sale el otro día, lamenta no estar aquí para felicitarte últimamente el ha tenido más trabajo que todos nosotros, pero promete estar aquí mañana para la ceremonia. 

 - Espero que así sea, que él y tu estén ahí en ese momento, me alegraría más que nada. Ustedes me han apoyado mucho durante este tiempo.

- Basta, basta que casi me haces llorar, para eso estamos los amigos no-muertos apoyándonos siempre en las malas y en las buenas, y sabes lo genial de todo esto, que nuestras amistades si son eternas, solo espero soporta a Raziel tanto tiempo. 

Los dos sonrieron y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron fuera de su mansión y se encontraron en las calles de Londres y mientras Dana  buscaba un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, cazaban a las personas para alimentarse. 

- Muy bien y me lo vas  a decir- preguntaba Melchiah. 

- Decirte qué?

- Tu verdadero nombre o no esperaras que crea que hay muchas Danas circulando por el Japón,  por que te cambiaste el nombre?

- Ja bueno en realidad no lo se, yo no me lo cambie, Malek empezó a llamarme así desde el principio y así fue como me presento aquí. Me pregunto cual será mi nuevo nombre. 

- Aaaaah vaya- dijo Melchiah mientras levantaba la cabeza y observaba la luna. 

La chica también volteo y la observo. 

- Tomoe Himu…Tomoe Tsukishiru, ese es mi nombre mortal.

- Vaya lindo nombre, me agrada más que Dana, pero ahora tampoco podré llamarte así.

* * * * * * * 

Cuando Lakatos condujo a sus invitados  a su hogar estos se sorprendieron, aunque la estructura de la casa era enorme la casa estaba algo deteriorada. Los sirvientes salieron a darles la bienvenida y los condujeron a sus habitaciones, mientras Sophia hablaba con el mayordomo. Cuando los demás terminaron de instalarse en sus habitaciones y bajaron la mujer los esperaba sentada en el comedor mientras tomaba una copa de vino. 

- Bueno bienvenidos al viejo continente y a mi humilde hogar. Espero que estén a gusto, después de la cena los llevare al centro de la ciudad para que la conozcan, de seguro se sorprenderán lo diferente que es a su país.

 Los sirvientes entraron y les empezaron a servir de cenar a la mayoría a excepción de Aoshi se les dificulto comer lo que les servían puesto que tenían que usar los cubiertos en vez de sus acostumbrados palillos.

- Y bien señorita Lakatos, logro corregir lo que le trajo de vuelta  a casa- pregunto Aoshi mientras tomaba un trago de su copa. 

La mujer termino su bocado y sonrió.

- Usted siempre tan observativo mi querido señor, nó no lo hice por que no había nada que remediar, el telegrama fue una broma retorcida de alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. 

- Esta segura que fue una broma?- pregunto Kenshin.

- estoy segura o acaso creerán que un vampiro  me la envió para ponernos una trampa, no creo que sean tan sofisticados. 

La mujer se levanto de la mesa  y se disculpo con los demás no poder acompañarlos al día siguiente a su visita  y dio instrucciones a su asistente un joven de lentes  que se veía intelectual pero todo un manojo de nervios que el lo hiciera en su lugar

Misao y Kaoru eran las más emocionadas  por el recorrido, el asistente les había sugerido que se levantaran temprano para que les alcanzara el tiempo.  Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando partieron, pero la niebla que cubría a la ciudad aun no ayudo a que un Yahiko y Sanosuke medio dormidos se levantaran.

Aunque los lugares donde los llevo el asistente que por cierto se llamaba Dave, eran interesantes y hermosos ya la gran mayoría  se había aburrido  así que por decisión de las chicas Dave los condujo al distrito donde estaban las tiendas de ropa. Sin embargo a los chicos no disfrutaron por completo el paseo Londres si era diferente a Tokio y Kyoto, aquí era más notorio la desigualdad  entre los pobres y los ricos, pues mientras las señoras aristocráticas entraban a las tiendas y gastaban grandes cantidades en cuestión de minutos en los barrios finos, en los demás distritos  la gente mendigaba para sobrevivir. 

Para llegar a donde las tiendas de moda los chicos teniansque pasar por afuera de uno de esos distritos pobres,  en donde los burdeles  eran los mayores negocios del lugar,  mujeres de todas las edades, condiciones y colores prácticamente se ofrecían al mejor postor afueras de las casas, sorprendidos ante la presencia de tanta "libertad" los chicos apresuraron el paso (sobre todo Dave que era un tanto mojigato) sin embargo una chica voluptuosa le impedio a Soujirou que prosiguiera el camino, y mientras trataba de venderle sus servicios el  proxeneta  de la mujer logro localizarla y antes de que la chica reaccionara  ya se encontraba sobre el piso siendo golpeada por el hombre.

Lógicamente Soujirou no se quedo quieto y saco su espada para defender a la chica, el tipo se burlo de el diciendo que no le tenia miedo a su cuchillo y que el tenia una mejor arma, saco su pistola  dispuesta a matar a Soujirou, pero este se movió más rápido y antes de que cayera el gatillo, una parte de la pistola ya estaba en el suelo.: Soujirou  le dio un golpe en el estomago al hombre para inmovilizarlo pero justo entonces otro tipo  caía también al voltear a ver  Sanosuke sonría divertido, el había noqueado al otro.

 Las chicas se alegraron que por fin  alguien le diera su merecido a las que los explotaban, así que  estaban dispuestas ha agradecer a tan atractivos salvadores, pero debido a la intervención de Kaoru y Misao que fueron en busca  de sus despistados amigos, que no tenían ni la menor  idea de  con chicas trataban , se quedaron con las ganas. 

Por fin cuando ya estaba atardeciendo llegaron de nuevo a la casa de Sophia. 

- Que tanto estuvieron haciendo, se tardaron mucho?

- Solo conocíamos los alrededores de la ciudad. – contesto Misao.

- Oh esta bien, espero que les haya gustado, pero es hora que conozcan al resto del equipo. 

Unos siete personas que estaban sentados en la sala, se levantaron ellos eran el equipo de cazadores de Sophia, se veían desde el típico macho duro, esta una chica china de nomás de 17 años, las presentaciones se llevaron acabo.

* * * * * * *

Por fin era la noche de la ceremonia, aun no había anochecido por completo pero Tomoe ya se había levantado y  arreglado, era tradición que la ceremonia se llevara  acabo cuando el sol se ocultara y la luna brillara por completo en el cielo.  Ya se había terminado de arreglar por completo, cuando alguien toco su puerta. 

- Adelante- decía mientras se retocaba  el peinado.

La puerta se abrió y entro Raziel, que se quedo paralizado observándola. 

- Y bien que te parece?- pregunto. 

- Guaaaa!  Te ves hermosa, pareces la viva encarnación de la Diosa Venus de Milo.

- Gracias Raziel- contesto – Nunca nadie me dijo algo así. Tú también te ves muy bien

- Solo porque tu belleza nubla el razonamiento.  Escucha Dana, esta noche es muy importante para ti, se que le has esperado con ansias, es por eso que tengo que darte esto-Saco de la bolsa de sus pantalón una estuche de terciopelo  y lo puso en la mano de la chica- Vamos ábrelo. 

Dana lo abrió,  dentro del estuche se encontraba una hermosa gargantilla de Diamantes, que brillaban con gran intensidad. 

- Raziel, esto es hermoso, pero yo no, no lo puedo usar es demasiado para mí.

-  No es demasiado para ti, es perfecto para ti,  perteneció a mi madre uno de las pocas cosas que pude recobrar de ella, y si no lo aceptas me sentiré herido.  Tú eres después de mi Mama, la única mujer que en realidad me ha importado, es realmente importante que tu uses esta gargantilla, esta noche. 

La chica no dijo nada  Raziel la sentó en la silla y tomo la gargantilla para ponérsela. Los diamantes brillaban con más furor en su cuello.  Era el momento perfecto, Raziel se acerco  poco a poco a Dana y  sus labios se juntaron, a pesar de estar clínicamente muertos, la pasión se despertó en ese momento.  La puerta volvió a sonar, ya era hora de que partieran. 

- Muy bien te veré ahí- le dijo Raziel mientras le acariciaba la cara a la chica. 

Cuando por fin salio del cuarto, Dana se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el beso le había llevado a otro nivel, no es que no le gustara Raziel, el era muy guapo y lindo con ella, ella sabia que el chico era un casanova y las palabras que le había dicho  hacia un rato, sonaban sinceras.  En toda su vida, era la tercera vez que alguien la besaba, la primera vez  se había besado  con su vecino un beso inocentón, en realidad. Pero la segunda vez que alguien lo hizo fue diferente, puesto que esta habría sido el resultado del amor que le profesaba a Kenshin, Kenshin había vuelto a pensar, sus sentimientos por él ni siquiera se habían modificado durante ese tiempo, estaba segura que nuca en su vida le volvería a ver; tal vez solo tal vez, ya era tiempo de pensar en otras posibilidades.

La habitación donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia no estaba amueblada ni nada,  de hecho tampoco se encontraba techada, un cielo tenuemente oscuro se observaba, y unos cuantos vampiros se encontraban también en el lugar, poco a poco la pálida luna fue llenando el hueco del techo, hasta que todo su cuerpo ocupo el lugar, dejando que un haz de rayo se reflejara en el suelo, lugar en donde se coloco Tomoe.  Fue Malek el  más sabio de todos el que dirigió la ceremonia, con un antiguo idioma que la mayoría ya había olvidado, bautizo a su chiquilla con el nombre de **Ariel**, ahora aquí y en todos lados, hasta el final de los días ese seria su nombre cainita, honor alcanzado solo por los elegidos.

Al finalizar la ceremonia en la que todos esperaban a felicitar a la elegida, la llegada  estridente  de dos los sirvientes se  los  impidió. Malek, Raziel y otros fueron conducidos a otra habitación.

- Que es lo que pasa?, por que nos interrumpen así?- pregunto visiblemente enojado Raziel. 

- Noticias provenientes de los _Nosferastus- contesto uno de los sirvientes, mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel a Malek. _

- Hace cuanto te entregaron  esto- dijo cuando ya había acabado de leer. 

- Hará unos cuantos minutos.

- Demonios debí a verlo supuesto – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla – Raziel, Ethan,  George, Blige, Rosamary, tengo malas noticias, el Sabbat a rodeado la casa de Lakatos. 

- Que eso es imposible. –dijo indignada Rosemary. 

- De cuantos se tratan?- pregunto Ethan

- Por lo que aquí dice un pequeño ejercito, al parecer por lo que dice aquí, ya tienen rato  que se han estado congregando en la ciudad. 

- Pero nos debimos de haber dado cuanta-exclamo Blige.

- Estaba las ratas fueron cuidadosos, si hasta penas hoy los Nosferatus se dieron cuenta, nosotros menos los hubiéramos sospechado. 

- Y que vamos hacer?- pregunto Rosemary.

- Lo obvio Rose, contraatacar. Raziel prepárate debes llegar rápido a donde Lakatos y ustedes también muevanse hay que cuanto antes donde Lakatos o será demasiado tarde. 

Todos se preparan para partir, Raziel no tuvo tiempo de despedirse bien de la ahora nueva Ariel y de Melchiah. Malek ordeno a ellos y a otros cainitas permanecer en la mansión. 

- Bueno – había dicho Melchiah- linda recepción tuviste un ataque sorpresa del Sabbat, que mas para mover esas piernas. 

Ariel se sentó y empezó  a tocar el piano, mientras Melchiah mandaba a su mascota, una especie de águila a observar el lugar de los hechos.  Después de un largo rato, el águila llego con noticias, cuando Melchiah oyó lo que tenia que decir, no le agrado para nada, pero de igual manera sabia que se lo tenía que comunicar a Ariel, ella seguía tocando el piano tranquilamente, pues tenia la  seguridad que ellos vencerían. 

* * * * * * * * 

  El sabbat había actuado cautelosamente en esta ocasión sabían más que nada que el éxito de esta misión seria de acuerdo a su  discreción. Los lugartenientes eran unos vampiros neonatos mucho más sanguinarios incluso que otros ancillaes, y que ahora además de todo buscaban la venganza  de los asesinos del que había sido su Maestro Raphael. 

La orden en general que se les había dado a los vampiros era Muerte a cualquier humano que se encontraran o cainita que fuera de la camarilla, y eso es lo que seguro iban a cumplir. 

Muy pronto rodearon la casa, el tiempo se les hacia interminable el deseo de matar cada vez mayor, y los minutos cada vez más escasos solo lograban ponerles más furiosos.

 Por otro lado los de la Camarilla también ya habían llegado al lugar, también estaban dispuestos a dar una gran batalla y no se dejarían ganar  por la escoria del Sabbat. 

La casa de Lakatos quedo en medio totalmente indefensa, y sin que sus habitantes supieran el error que les esperaba afuera, dentro de poco serian el campo de Batalla de los furiosos cainitas.

* * * * * ** * 

Melchiah se acerco a Ariel y la condujo a un rincón. 

- Escucha bien, esto que te digo no es para que pierdas la cabeza, tienes que analizar la opción y actuar rápido. 

- Que es lo que pasa, Melchiah?

-  Vez la batalla que se llevara acabo dentro de poco en la casa Lakatos. 

- Oh es eso, no te preocupes querido Malek, Raziel y los demás están ahí, no perderemos, pronto esa batalla será un relato más de sus proezas. 

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Ariel, Dana  Tomoe o como te llames…el chico de Japón se encuentra en esa casa.

- QUE? Soujirou esta donde Lakatos. 

Melchiah le confirmo con la mirada a la horrorizada chica. 

- Tenemos que ir haya, tengo que salvarle.

- Sabia que dirías eso, ya prepare un carruaje llegaros pronto. 

* * * * * ** * * *

En poco tiempo la batalla se convirtió en un infierno,  todo era un caos, sobre todo la pelea entre los cainitas, a todos los había agarrado por sorpresa  Soujirou había perdido de vista a los demás y cada vez se alejaba más de la casa, parecía interminable de donde salían los vampiros,  aunque ayudaba el hecho de que algunos se mataban entre si tenia que estar alerta y ya se estaba cansado

Un grupo de vampiros  lo rodeo por completo, pero el siguió en pie, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente sin embargo le ganaban en mayoría,  sabia que no podría defenderse por completo, sintió la necesidad de pedir ayuda, pero sabia que nadie podía ir en su ayuda.  Mientras se agachaba para descansar un rato, vio a un niño acercarse, trato de gritarle que no viniera pero solo logro que los otros vampiros pusieran su atención sobre él, antes de que el pudiera levantarse para ayudarle, el niño ya estaba luchando contra los vampiros, una mujer vino en su ayuda y también empezó a eliminar,  cuando por fin acabaron, reconoció a la chica, estaba de nuevo enfrente de Tomoe, pero no pudo reaccionar  a tiempo cuando esta se acerco, al final solo sintió un golpe en la nuca y se desfalleció por completo

- Muy bien Melchiah, por favor ponlo en un lugar seguro – le dijo Ariel- yo iré a ayudar a los otros. 

Melchiah obedeció y se llevo al chico, ella siguió abriéndose paso mientras observaba  a varios conocidos en la batalla, trataba de ayudar en lo que podía hasta que por fin llego a la casa, habían pasado ya muchas horas y al parecer nadie se estaba dado cuentas que pronto amanecería.   En el vestíbulo del lugar se estaba dando otra batalla, sin embargo noto que el contrincante era un humano y no un cainita. 

Se sorprendió ver que era muy hábil y que su arma era una katana,  una espada japonesa, sin embargo mientras este se defendía de un vampiro, otro lo atacaría por la espada  ella se interpuso y pelo contra el otro vampiro y logro eliminarlo, pero el humano no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba defendiendo y creyó que iba atacarle, con un movimiento rápido coloco su arma en el cuello del vampiro un fino collar le protegía y entonces los dos se reconocieron. 

Los ojos de Kenshin negaban lo que veían enfrente de el estaba Tomoe, su esposa, se quedaron ahí inmóviles los dos sin saber  que hacer o decir, un cainita trato de aprovechar el momento y ataco a Kenshin por la espada, sin embargo Ariel se movió rápido  y no logro alcanzarla, con la espada que a Kenshin se la había caído de las manos decapito al vampiro, quiso comunicarse con Kenshin pero antes de que las palabras se le salieran de la boca un grito les interrumpió. 

- Ariel, Vámonos esta amaneciendo – grito Rosemary desde la puerta. 

Tomoe sabia que no podía quedarse a lado de Kenshin o se calcinaría, se levanto y corrió pero antes corto un pedazo de su vestido y la amarro en la mano ensangrentada de su esposo. 

 Salio corriendo de lugar y los sobrevivientes se subieron a ana carroza fúnebre que les esperaba, la chica pregunto por Raziel y Malek pero nadie supo contestarle, cuando llegaron a su escondite lo encontraron destrozado, ahí también había habido una batalla, solo había una opción llegar a las fueras de la ciudad y refugiarse en el escondite del líder de los Grangel, pero sabían que llegarían después del amanecer.

Tomoe estaba destrozada no sabia sobre Raziel ni Malek, y le preocupada en donde se escondería Melchiah y su hermano o le que le faltaba era su reencuentro con Kenshin. 

 FIN DEL CAPITULO NOVENO.

Notas: Tssss pobecita Tomoe hora si se le juntaron las desgracias y por cierto si te preocupa la suerte de los demas personajes, no te preocupes en el otro capitulo explicare bien que onda y cual fue sus suerte, que se abran las apuestas  para saber quien sobrevivió. 

Ahora bien  Gracias gaby je jeje lamento no haber juntado tan rápido a todos, pero así es mas emocionante y no te preocupes  un mejor reencuentro entre Kenshin, Soujirou y Tomoe se dará más rápido de lo que esperas

Asi es Layla una sorpresa aparecera tambien pronto y espero q te agradeso y si yo también creo q Kenshin se sentía opcado con la presencia de los otros chicos, es eso o en realidad le kiere dejar la responsabilidad a los demas ¬¬

Y Falcon gracias por tus comentarios para nada me molestan al contrario j eje je me inspiran, por cierto q yo también prefiero a Kenshin con Tomoe , pero la vida es injusta u_u, y pues bueno con respecto a tus otras dudas te puedo decir q no es un bebe lo q buscan si no tal vez todo lo contrario. 

Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capitulo y que siguen la historia ya que ahora si tendrá más acción, tríos, violencia, sangre y demás. 

 Bautizo: es algo que yo me invente y no existe en la mascarada, pero con el transcurso de la historia sabran el significado de esto y por que el cambio de nombres y lo que en realidad significan. 

Nosferatus: Este clan es notable por los "bichos feos" que saca: todos sus miembros son fisicamente mounstrosos, o deformes. Viven en las cloacas, pero tienen una disciplina que los ayuda a pasar desapercibidos. Gracias a ello, se enteran de todo, ya que ven sin ser vistos. De hecho, se dedican a juntar informacion: si los Nosferatu no lo saben, tal vez nadie lo sepa, o tal vez ni siquiera ocurrió. Además creen que al ser tan horribles, pueden reflexionar sobre lo que realmente son por dentro, sin dejarse llevar por aspectos externos y engañosos. Pertenecen a la Camarilla.

 Y bueno si tienen dudas preguntas sugerencias o demás dejen REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	10. Cap 10: A knife in the Dark

CAPITULO 10

A KNIFE IN THE DARK

El calor de la chimenea llenaba por completo la habitación,  Sophia les contaba orgullosamente las proezas que había realizado junto con su equipo de cazadores en el Medio Oriente, al parecer ella no era la única Loca, pensó Sanosuke, puesto que a su supuesto equipo, no le importaba en realidad haber estado tanta veces de carnadas, para que la Lakatos cumpliera sus planes.

Aoshi comprobó que la mujer era una fanfarrona, el viaje ya le había aburrido, se había embarcado en esta aventura pensando que podría demostrar sus habilidades, pero por lo menos hasta ahorita lo único que habían hecho era escuchar las dichosas aventuras de Sophia y allegados y tomar el liquido de los ingleses que ellos llamaban Té.

Decidió levantarse y subir a su habitación para meditar un poco, se excuso con la anfitriona y sus invitados y se encamino al cuarto, después de mojarse la cara para despejarse un poco, se sentó en el suelo e inicio su practica.  Todo alrededor de la casa era completo silencio, cosa que le agrado puesto que era bueno para su meditación, no le agradaba cuando ruidos externos lo sacaban de su concentración, en su casa el único ruido que toleraba y que en realidad le agradaba era el que producía los grillos, y ahora aquí no había ninguno, el silencio era su único acompañante, algo empezó a disgustarlo y ya no pudo concentrarse, se levanto y empezó a caminar dentro de la habitación, no tenia sueño pero tampoco quería bajar y seguir escuchando los relatos de los cazadores, se asomo por la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, pero allá afuera todo estaba quieto y en silencio. 

Volvió para sentarse en la cama  cerro los ojos y trato de nuevo volver a concentrarse, en eso se dio cuenta que era lo que le molestaba, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, la noche anterior escucho los sonidos habituales nocturnales, pero ahora no había ninguno, salio de la habitación y se asomo por los ventanales del pasillo, también en esa parte todo estaba silencioso iba a voltearse ya cuando algo le llamo la atención, las ramas del arbusto se habían agitado, fijo su mirada de nuevo pero no paso nada. 

* * * * * 

Sophia seguía recordando  anécdotas de cuando había viajado a Medio Oriente ya había tomado bastante  whisky que al parecer solo le hacia soltar mas la lengua, Dave ya no quería servirle mas pero ella insistía en seguir tomando  y reía estrepitosamente al igual que sus demás compañeros, los únicos que no habían tomado nada eran los japoneses  y solo no se levantaban por cortesía, ya se habían escuchado unas veintitantas historias de las aventuras de los cazadores, algunas bastante difíciles de creer y escuchaban ahora de cómo habían encontrado unas viejas ruinas escondidas en pleno desierto y que escondían gran cantidad de tesoros, Sophia estaba a punto de contar la cumbre del relato, de cómo habían escapado del viejo guardián vampiro de la tumba, cuando Aoshi entro a la habitación y la mando callar.

- Pero vamos es la mejor parte- reclamo ella mientras su grupo le daba la razón y le pedían que continuara. 

- Que se callen ahora- grito autoritariamente Aoshi. - escuchen

Todos lo hicieron y al notar que no había nada que escuchar Sophia empezó a reírse, Aoshi le tapo la boca para que se callara, entonces fue cuando oyeron rugidos provenientes de afuera.

* * * * * * * * 

Malek y los demás se encontraron con los demás miembros de la camarilla afuera de la casa de Lakatos,  aun no habían encontrado rastros del Sabbat pero sospechaban que se encontraban en la parte oeste del terreno. 

Raziel y un grupo de ellos se dirigieron al lugar, pero cuando ya iban a la mita del camino algo proveniente de las copas de los árboles los atacaron, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados y que les doblaban en número. Aun así Malek dio el grito de guerra y empezaron a contraatacar, como la mayoría de  los enemigos eran neonatos de unos cuantos meses, tenían ventaja, pronto lo descubrieron y la batalla entro en calor.

Del otro lado los líderes del Sabbat juntaron a su pequeño ejército y lo mandaron a ayudar a sus compañeros, mientras que otro grupo fue destinado a atacar a los humanos de la casa; la emboscada fue dirigida por Niane, una vampira de baja estatura y ojos azules completamente rapada, alumna de Raphael.

Rompieron las ventanas del comedor y entraron por ahí, la única orden era  capturar con vida a Sophia y al pelirrojo con la cicatriz en forma  de X. 

* * * * * *  *

 Kenshin empezó a comprender a Aoshi, demasiado silencio no era habitual agarro el mango de su espada, cuando oyeron los gritos afuera y la saco cuando oyeron los vidrios rotos en el comedor. 

Los demás también sacaron sus armas y Aoshi soltó a Sophia, a esta parecía habérsele bajado la borrachera, agarro el arma que le lanzaba la chica china y en sus ojos se notaba el coraje.

-Pagaran por haber osado entrar a mi casa. Que esperan vamos atacar- grito mientras corría hacia el comedor. 

Los demás le siguieron pero otros vampiros entraron por los ventanas del pasillo y separaron al grupo, era un completo caos puesto que mientras unos corrían hacia el comedor los otros se dispersaban en los demás cuartos tratando de resistir a sus atacantes. 

Sophia junto con cinco de sus socios entraron al comedor, Misao, Kaoru y el hombre rudo  se regresaron a la sala, Sano, yahiko y la chica china continuaron por el pasillo, Kenshin, Aoshi y Soujirou lo hicieron al vestíbulo, pero mientras Aoshi se movía por las escaleras a la parte de arriba, Kenshin se quedaba en el vestíbulo y Soujiro era conducido hacia fuera.

* * * *  * * * * 

 Los de la camarilla estaban dominando la pelea afuera, cuando llegaron más cainitas del Sabbat.  Afortunadamente para ellos miembros de los otros clanes de la camarilla llegaron a la batalla Raziel se dirigió con los mejores peleadores hacia el sur de la casa, Malek junto con los lideres avanzaron a la casa, puesto que estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Sophia antes que los del Sabbat. 

Y aunque Raziel era buen peleador junto con sus compañeros, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no seria tan fácil vencer al sabbat, puesto que el que los dirigía era  uno de los lideres más locos, José un ex-padre católico renegado, que ahora solo creía en el Sabbat, como única iglesia  a seguir.  La pelea fue bastante sanguinaria pues ninguno de los dos bandos franqueaba en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto Malek y compañía entraron a la casa por los ventanales rotos del comedor.

* * * ** * 

Cuando Sophia entro a la habitación Niane le estaba esperando, mataron rápido a dos de los cazadores, además de la desventaja de números que tenia, Sophia estaba tan borracha que no coordinaba bien sus movimientos, rápidamente Niane le pudo dominar por completo.

- Muy bien perra, dime donde esta el mapa y tal vez te de a probar un poco de mi sangre- le dijo burlonamente. 

- Nunca te lo diré demonio estupido.- luchaba Sophia. 

- Veamos si yo fuera una perra Ghoul donde guardaría el mapa, mmm no se tal vez aquí. 

Niane le metió la mano por el escote de Sophia y lastimaba su cuerpo violentamente, al no soportar tal dolor Sophia decidió rendirse. Y condujo a la vampira  a su habitación.

* * * * * * * *

Misao, Kaoru y su acompañante entraron de nuevo a la sala, y mientras el hombre que se llamaba  John, cerraba la puerta tras de si, las chicas jalaron los sillones para ponerlos detrás de la puerta y evitar que entraran los vampiros. David se encontraba sollozando en un rincón del cuarto.

- Deja de llorar y ven ayudarnos- le grito Misao mientras trataba de mover el mueble.

Pero David no se movía.

- Ahora que, los demás están ahí afuera, tenemos que ir ayudarles-dijo Kaoru.

-No, lo mejor es permanecer aquí. – dijo John- yo cuidare de ustedes.

- Estas loco, no tienes que cuidar de nosotras- dijo indignada Misao- Nosotras somos guerreras. 

Y trataba de mover los muebles ayudando a Kaoru para abrirse paso y ayudar a sus amigos. John las detuvo a las dos y se las llevo cargando al otro extremo de la habitación.

 Las  chicas pataleaban y se resistían. 

- déjenos, tenemos que ir ayudar a nuestros amigos. Sabemos defendernos

- Y no lo dudo, pero entiendan esto no es su país y no estamos luchando contra otros niños como ustedes, son vampiros. Además si en realidad quieren ayudar a sus amigos es mejor quedarse aquí y no estorbarles.

Las dos chicos se callaron y se quedaron inmóviles.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Sanosuke y Yahiko entraron corriendo a la cocina que era muy espaciosa, los vampiros entraron tras de ellos, desgraciadamente ellos no tenían ningún arma para defenderse por lo que optaron aventarles las cazuelas y ollas a los cainitas, cuando el ultimo de ellos entro a la habitación la puerta se cerro dejándoles encerrados, Sanosuke al darse cuanta que la que la había cerrado era la china, le grito enojado.

- Que haces? Tonta ahora no podremos escapar.

Pero ella no se inmutó, esquivo a unos vampiros y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos, empezando abrir todos los cajones. 

Cuando por fin dio con los cuchillos empezó a pelear, Sanosuke la siguió pero al agarro un mazo para aplastar carnes y empezó a golpear a los cainitas, yahiko saco otros cuchillos y también ayudo aventándolos a los enemigos.

* * * * * * * * 

Melchiah subió a Soujirou a la carroza, y se dirigieron al escondite pero a una cuadra para llegar, los caballos ya no le obedecieron.

- Que pasa, vamos avancen, por favor. 

Al ver que no lo obedecían se bajo de la carroza y decidió ir caminando para pedir ayuda y transportar al chico desmayado. Se detuvo a tiempo, al notar que no había ningún guardia en la entrada principal, se acerco sigilosamente y se estremeció cuando gritos provenientes del interior le llegaron a los oídos, anunciando que los atacaban los del Sabbat.

Corrió de nuevo a la carroza, supuso que no había otro lugar seguro esa noche, y rogaba para que Soujirou no se levantara y le causara más problemas, pensó en el único lugar donde pedir ayudar, a todo galope  se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, deseando con todas las fuerzas que esa noche no saliera otra cosa mal.

* * * * * * * * * 

Raziel peleaba contra tres oponentes a la vez, la mayoría de sus acompañantes ya había caído, pero también lo habían hecho los del Sabbat, José que tenia su propia lucha, se detuvo de repente y se dirigió corriendo a la casa, Raziel logro engañar a sus oponentes y empezó a perseguir a José.

* * * * * * * 

Malek y los otros entraron al comedor y solo encontraron los cuerpos muertos de los cazadores, separo a los demás para que encontraran a Sophia, supuso que los del Sabbat ya la habían agarrado y había que evitar a toda costa que les entregara el  mapa. 

El opto por subir a los cuartos de arriba, a iniciar su búsqueda un chico con una larga gabardina le embestía por detrás, pero Malek lo contraataco y lo lanzo a la pared, el golpe fue fuerte y Aoshi cayo desmayado  y el siguió con su búsqueda. 

Cuando llego a la habitación principal que era de Sophia, esta buscaba el mapa detrás de un cuadro de su padre. Niane sintió la presencia de Malek y lo ataco mientras Sophia era lanzada al otro lado de la habitación.

* * * * * * * *

José estaba acabando con cualquier cainita de la camarilla que se le acercara, el realmente disfrutaba la pelea y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla, sin embargo Niane ahora le llamaba, así que hábilmente salto sobre sus contrincantes y empezó a escalar sobre los muros, hacia la habitación de Sophia. 

Raziel se dio cuenta de lo que hacia José, así que también abandono la pelea para seguirle. 

En la habitación Niane definitivamente no era contrincante para Malek, sin embargo ella era rápida y podía esquivar los golpes del anciano.  Noto que Sophia se lograba incorporar y sacaba rápidamente un pedazo de papel de la caja fuerte, con un movimiento hábil salto hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, las dos empezaron a forcejear por pergamino.

Malek se dirigió hacia ellas,  cuando, José había salido sorpresivamente por la ventana. Con una furia enloquecida intentaba golpearlo y arañarlo. Finalmente logro hacerlo, al lastimarle la rodilla, Malek  cayó rendido.

Niane logro arrebatarle un pedazo del mapa a Sophia, mientras la aventaba al otro lado de la habitación. 

Tanto José como ella sabían que no había mucho tiempo. El sol estaba por salir, así que decidieron partir, con sutil gracia se arrojaron por la ventana, arrojando al suelo a Raziel que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación.

* * * * * * * *  

Kenshin seguía en la lucha , sintió una presencia detrás de él  con un movimiento rápido tuvo la punta de su espada en el cuello del cainita, miro el hermoso collar de diamantes y sintió la mirada  de su presa, Tomoe se encontraba frente a él,  mirándole sorprendidamente estaba igual de agitada que él.   

El samurai sintió un escalofrió y no pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando ella le vendo la mano, para después huir por la puerta, en tan solo segundos toda la perspectiva había cambiado.

* * * * * * * *

Malek se arrastro hacia Sophia y el arrebato el pedazo del mapa que aun quedaba en su mano luego se arrastro hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba empezando a iluminarse, sabia que ya no podría escapar y menos con su perna lastimada. Miro hacia el suelo y vio a Raziel que se incorporaba para volver a escalar. 

- No lo hagas Raziel-grito- vete ahora.

-No dija tonterías Maestro, vamos aun tenemos tiempo, usted podrá lograrlo.

- No, no puedo tengo la pierna lastimada. Toma esto-dijo mientras doblaba el pedazo de papel y se lo aventaba- agarralo y escapa con el, tienes que llegar a la Camarilla e impedir que los del Sabatt lo encuentra.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vamos hazlo ahora o te calcinaras completamente. 

Raziel tomo el papel y  se dio la media vuelta, absolutamente todos los vampiros ya habían abandonado el lugar y ya ninguna carroza lo podía transportar, su única opción era llegar al drenaje de la ciudad y desplazarse por el.

* * * * * * * * 

Mientras Malek veía alejarse a Raziel, pensó escabullirse al sótano de la mansión y esconderse ahí hasta que anocheciera para poder escapar, pero el roce de un cuchillo afilado sobre su garganta acabo por completo con esa opción.

* * * * * * * 

Para cuando Kaoru y los demás salieron  de  la sala, absolutamente toda la casa esta destruida y desolada los únicos cadáveres que se encontraban en el lugar eran los de los cazadores, puesto que  absolutamente todos los de los cainitas se habían desvanecidos junto con el alba.

Sanosuke y Yahiko apenar podrían creer que habían sobrevivido.

-Vaya cualquiera podría decir, que lo aquí se vivió fue más bien una fiesta salvaje que un campo de batalla- decía Yahiko mientras observaba los muebles otos y aplastado que se encontraban casi por todas la parte de la casa. 

John y la chica china habían recogido los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos y cubiertos con una sabana. 

-Será mejor que vaya a preparar todo para la ceremonia- dijo John mientras observaba tristemente los cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas.

- Ceremonia?- pregunto Sano.

-si, quemaremos sus cuerpos. –contesto la china.

-Quemarlos?-exclamo sano- como pueden hacer eso?.

- Es el máximo honor otorgado a un cazador a la hora de su muerte- dijo la china sollozando, saliendo detrás de John.

- Y también la máxima precaución para nosotros – decía un Dave todo cabizbajo

* * * * * * * 

Kaoru lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kenshin, lo encontró sentado en las escaleras principales, al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y ver si se encontraba bien. Sin embargo su actitud denotaba que algo estaba mal.

- Me alegre que estés bien Kenshin- le dijo mientras aun lo abrazaba- solo te has hecho esta herida en la mano. 

Kenshin vio la venda que cubría la herida. 

- Donde esta Soujirou, tengo que hablar con él.

-No lo se, ahora que lo dices no lo he visto. 

- Será mejor buscarlo- exclamo preocupado Kenshin.

- Antes de eso, será mejor que vengas a ver esto- resonó la voz de Aoshi  desde el piso de arriba.

-No te preocupes Kenshin ve, yo iré a buscar a Soujiro- lo tranquilizo Kaoru.

* * * * * * * 

Tomoe estaba llena de emociones, nunca en su "vida" se había sentido así, estaba feliz por haber visto a Kenshin pero también estaba consternada, además de la preocupación que sentía por su hermano y sus amigos; ninguno de los cainitas con los que viajaba, sabían nada de Raziel o de Malek, ella esperaba encontrar a todos incluyendo a Melchiah y a Soujirou en el escondite de la camarilla; pero al llegar ahí descubrieron con suma tristeza que el Sabatt también había acabado con el lugar.

Ya todos los cainitas esperaban lo peor cuando una águila se poso frente a ellos, Tomoe la reconoció, era la mascota de Melchiah. Haciendo gala de la inteligencia del animal, Tomoe sabia que tenían que seguirla, cuando pudo tranquilizarlos a todos, la carroza se dirigió por el camino que los llevaba el águila, Tomoe solo esperaba poder encontrar a Melchiah y a Soujiro con vida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10

Notas de la autora: Antes que nada una disculpa por el atraso de este capitulo, se que aunque no me salio muy bien, espero que aun les sigua gustando, ya que les aseguro que la historia se va poner más interesante ya que ahora si todos los caminos se cruzaran. Muaja muaja muaja-cof cof. Pero bueno después de este atake de locura espero que me dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, si tienen dudas o demás, ya saben mi mail es ayanami_kamui@hotmail.com

Y también un agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia. 

Por cierto si alguien quiere ayudarme sugiriéndome un nombre para la cazadora china, se los agradeciera mucho, ya que ella seguirá aun en la historia. 

Y pues bueno esto es todo por ahora.


	11. Cap 11: The Shadow of the past 1

**CAPITULO 11**

****

**THE SHADOW OF THE PAST (1)**

****

Los japoneses esperaban que la ceremonia acabara, Sophia les había pedido no asistir, no por descortesía si no por que era algo en la que solo los cazadores podían estar presentes, después de todo su grupo era mas que simples compañeros a la hora de cazar era como una familia.

Tanto Kenshin como los demás comprendieron que querían privacidad, así que no objetaron. A pesar de que ellos habían sido los más afectados en la batalla, lo cierto es que también habían logrado una victoria y a Sophia era lo único que le consolaba, habían capturado a Malek.

Lógicamente para ellos el nombre de Malek no les decía nada, pero la presencia del viejo cainita les había impactado, sobre todo a Kenshin, después de todo cuando Aoshi lo mando llamar y entraron a la habitación de Sophia esta lo tenia amordazado en un rincón de la habitación y aun así a pesar de verse acorralado la arrogancia del vampiro no había decaído, al ver al rurouni al cainita le brillaron los ojos y solo se limito a sonreír misteriosamente. Antes había estado discutiendo con Sophia, pero cuando había entrado Kenshin simplemente se había callado. John había llevado al vampiro a un calabozo, que se encontraba debajo de la casa y ahí había permanecido durante todo este tiempo.

A pesar de este contratiempo Kenshin y los otros habían aprovechado el tiempo para buscar a Soujirou, pero como era de esperarse no habían tenida éxito, aunque la mayoría estaban preocupados por la suerte del chico, algo tranquilizaba a Kenshin, después de todo si en realidad la noche anterior había visto a Tomoe sabia que ella no hubiera permitido que le pasara algo malo a su hermano.

El águila los había conducido rumbo al bosque, y los metió por una cueva al notar que la carroza ya no iba poder continuar y que estaban completamente seguros de los rayos del sol prosiguieron el camino a pie, absolutamente todos estaban exhaustos y hambrientos sin embargo ninguno se quejo y continuaron hasta que el águila se poso en una puerta de piedra con el símbolo de los _Grangel _iluminada por unas antorchas, entre todos intentaron moverla pero nada ocurría, no fue hasta que el águila emito un sonido cuando la puerta se movió dejando al descubierto a una mujer con ojos amarillos como de gato que les dio la bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos sean todos hermanos de la camarilla, pasen todos a la casa de Baal el Salvaje, que los guarecerá mientras sea necesario.

Rosemary siendo como era, no le importo correr ha abrazar a la mujer de Baal, algunos miembros del clan Grangel ofrecían vasos de sangre a los sedientos guerreros. Todos bebieron hasta que se saciaron.

- Mmm esta sangre sabe un poco diferente, de qué es?- pregunto Rosemary.

- De vaca, querida- dijo una voz que parecía más bien un gruñido proveniente de hombre extremadamente grande, peludo con joroba y grandes colmillos que no podía ocultar.

- De vaca?- exclamo algo asqueada la mujer. – Tu siempre tan ermitaño querido Baal

Pero la verdad es que a los demás no les importo, después de todo necesitaban la sangre para recuperar algo de fuerzas.

Baal sonrió y saludo a cada uno de sus invitados, recordando y conociendo a otros nuevos cainitas.

- Antes que nada Gracias Baal, de no ser por ti horita tal vez estaríamos carbonizados.

- Si mira que haber mandado a ese animalito para guiarnos hasta aqu

- Jajajaja- rió estrepitosamente espantando a los demás – la verdad es que yo no fui el que los rescato, hace tiempo que ya no salgo de esta vieja cueva. Deben de agradecerlo a Melchiah el fue el que los guió hasta aquí. De no ser por él nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos enterados de lo que esos condenados del Sabatt se atrevieron hacer.

. Melchiah? Él esta aquí- pregunto Tomoe.

- Así es querida, él te esta esperando arriba querida, y necesita verte ahora.- Contesto Baal

-esta herido? déjenme ir a verle-

- No querida Rosemary, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no hablamos, mejor quédate aquí y sigamos bebiendo- le dijo Baal a la vampiro mientras la arrimaba hacia donde estaba él.

La mujer de ojos de gato llevo a Tomoe hacia donde estaba Melchiah.

- Toma querida – le dijo la mujer mientras le daba un recipiente con agua- de seguro el chico despertara con sed.

- Muchas gracias.

Tomoe abrió la puerta y entro; Melchiah se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, mientras que su hermano se encontraba recostado sobre un montón de paja en el suelo.

Al oír el ruido Melchiah alzo la vista y corrio a abrazar a su amiga.

- Demonios Dana, te tardaste mucho creí que algo malo había ocurrido. Donde esta Raziel y Malek?

- Tampoco están aquí, no lo se no los encontré durante el combate y nadie sabe nada de ellos, solo espero que estén bien.

-Solo esto faltaba, esto no me gusta nada Dana, es demasiado extraño. Debiste oír como los malditos del Sabatt mataban a nuestros amigos en el escondite y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos.

- Melchiah, incluso aunque yo también hubiera estado ahí, no había nada que hacer eran más numerosos. No te atormentes con ello, ahora será mejor que descanses has hecho mucho hoy por mi y es mi turno velar por ustedes dos.

- Esta bien solo iré a comer algo, no he probado nada de sangre y me siento débil, enseguida subiré, además es una buena oportunidad para que estés con él- sonrió el chico a su amiga.

Niane, José y sus compañeros ya estaban a salvo. Esa noche había resultado un éxito después de todo habian encontrado el mapa y humillado a la camarilla como nunca en la historia, sabían que _Rahab_ los recompensarían.

_ Rahab_ era hermoso en realidad era el más poderoso de todos los cainitas del Sabbat, parecía un ángel, maldito pero aun así ángel, él era tan etéreo como el agua pero tan poderoso como el mar.

Todos le temían puesto que el era entre todos los cainitas, el más insolente el único que sin pensarlo dos veces había desafiado a la camarilla, realizando la _diablerie._

Cuando Niane y José se comunicaron con él para enseñarle el mapa, Rahab se enojo mucho. Los muy estupidos habian agarrado el pedazo de pergamino inservible, el que los llevaba a tierra santa, él ya sabia que su "tesoro" se encontraba ahí, pero solo sospechaba el lugar exacto y aun así necesitaba del mapa para esquivar las trampas que lo conducirían a la _gran reliquia_.

Rahab tuvo que castigar a sus súbditos los _asalto psíquicamente_ y logro que ellos mismo se castigaran, ni siquiera paro cuando Jos empezó a llorar lagrimas de sangre, solo logro que el dolor aumentara; lo hizo cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea, sus súbditos le trairian algo mejor que el mapa, a las dos únicas personas que habian estado en la ciudad prohibida, a esa mujer ghoul y el líder de la camarilla Malek.

Niane y José oyeron las órdenes de su señor, atrapar a la Ghoul y a Malek les agradaba. Sabian que esta vez el misericordioso y poderoso Rahab no permitiría fallas.

Raziel corrio todo lo rápido que pudo sabia que tenia que llegar a una alcantarilla,"fabuloso como una rata" pensó, pero sabia que era su única opción. Ya se había quitado su saco y se cubría con él gran parte de su cuerpo, aun as los rayos del sol lastimaban su manos que ya estaban empezando a calentarse. Afortunadamente había logrado entrar a tiempo a una alcantarilla, sus manos le seguían ardiendo y ya tenia bastante tiempo deambulando sin rumbo fijo, no conocía la ciudad debajo de las calles.

Había algo que le incomodaba, sentía que algo le venia siguiendo pero en tan estrechos lugares nadie podía ocultársele, tal vez solo era producto de su imaginación.

Se animo asomarse a la calle para ver donde se encontraba; reconoció el lugar unas cuadras más para el norte y llegaría al escondite de la camarilla. Empezó a correr para llegar más rápido si no se equivocaba doblando en la siguiente esquina se encontraría bajo los cimientos de la guarida, al doblar tan rápido hizo que se tropezara torpemente.

-Estupido-pensó. Se incorporo todo mojado, pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que volviera a caer solo sintió que alguien lo arrastraba por la alcantarilla, después ya no recordó nada.

Tomoe se encontraba sentada a un lado de Soujiro, sin embargo el nerviosismo hizo que empezara a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Era sumamente extraño que aun no supieran nada de Malek o de Raziel, sabia muy bien que no habían caído, después de todo ellos eran sumamente poderosos, pero entonces que era lo que los retrasado, tal vez era demasiado tarde y no habían podido escapar por los rayos del sol, si tal vez era eso, pensaba. Pero tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que noto que su hermano recobraba el conocimiento.

Soujiro sentía que su cabeza le iba explotar, al principio ni siquiera recordaba quien era, poco a poco lo fue haciendo hasta que llego a la batalla de los vampiros, ahora lo recordaba bien, estaba rodeado por ellos cuando sintió todo desvanecer.

Sabia bien que ya no se encontraba en la casa de Lakatos, el lugar en donde ahora estaba era muy frió y húmedo, ahora se preguntaba donde estarían Kenshin y los demás, por precaución no abrió los ojos, había alguien que caminaba por la habitación, suponía que lo estaba vigilado, así que decidió esperarse antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, alguien había entrado y entablaba una conversación con la persona que lo vigilaba, con sus manos Soujiro busco algo con que atacar, para su sorpresa su katana estaba a su lado, con movimiento rápido se incorporo para atacar a sus carceleros, pero estos fueron más rápidos y logran esquivarlo a tiempo. Ahora no había duda, eran cainitas.

- Vamos Demonios malditos, ataquen si pueden-grito.

- Vaya le salvo la vida y aun así me quiere matar, y lo peor es que me llama demonio maldito, que es lo que les pasa a estos humanos, con un GRACIAS hubiera bastado ¬¬ .- exclamo indignado Melchiah.

Sin embargo Soujiro no bajaba la guardia. Iba a volver a embestirlo cuando una voz lo llamo

- Detente Soujiro, no le hagas daño.

Soujirou volteo, reconoció la voz de inmediato, por muy increíble que sonara su hermana se encontraba otra vez frente a el.

- Maldito demonio, deja de usar la figura de mi hermana y muéstrate como realmente eres- decía un Soujiro entre indignado y enojado- vamos engendro del mal, que esperas.

Tomoe no se movía.

- Maldito chupásangre, como te atreves a utilizar la figura de mi hermana, te matare ahora mismo.

Soujiro había agarrado su katana y estaba dispuesto a matar a esa criatura frente a él, Melchiah iba interponerse, pero vio que Tomoe se lo negaba con la mirada así que el tampoco se movió, cuando el chico dio el golpe final, la katana se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Tomoe y la fue bajando lentamente hasta que llego al piso, Tomoe se la quito de la mano y lo abrazo, al igual que Soujiro lo hacia con ella, los dos con lagrimas en los ojos, habían esperado esto durante mucho tiempo.

- En verdad eres tú hermana? - pregunto incrédulamente Soujiro.

- Si querido soy yo, soy Tomoe. Discúlpame, discúlpame por haberte dejado así, es que era lo necesario.

- Todos decían que estabas muerta, incluso aunque yo vi como morías, sabia que no era cierto…lo sentía en el alma.

La chica solo le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

Soujiro de repente reacciono era cierto él había visto morir a su hermana, cuando la espada de Kenshin la había penetrado, el había visto la sangre y como el pelirrojo desesperado trataba que ella siguiera con vida, entonces porqué se encontraba ella ahora aquí, definitivamente no era su imaginación, solo había una explicación. Lentamente se separo de ella y con su sonrisa de siempre le pregunto.

- Eres un vampiro, verdad?

Ella no supo que contestar, su adorado hermano que al parecer ahora era un cazador, había descubierto su terrible secreto, el motivo por el cual ella había abandonado Japón. La escena conmovía, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer sobre sus mejillas y no supo que contestar.

- Escucha Soujiro, tanto tu hermana como yo, somos vampiros y a pesar de que nos alimentamos de sangre para subsistir, ella no es mala o un demonio terrible como tu crees. – Intervino Melchiah- Es cierto que nuestra existencia es una maldición, pero no todos nosotros somos los seres demoníacos que nos fascina a aterrorizar a los vivos, y creeme tu hermana es incapaz de dañar a alguien inocente o solo por placer.

- Te creo – dijo Soujiro- se que ella es un ángel, a pesar de todo.

- Muy bien será mejor dejarlos, después de todo tendrán mucho de que hablar. –dijo Melchiah.

-No, no te vayas- hablo Tomoe- creo que le tengo que explicar el porque soy una vampira a mi hermano, pero si a el no le molesta, me gustaría que tu también la oyeras.

Tanto Soujiro como Melchiah aceptaron y Tomoe empezó a explicar su origen.

AL volver de la ceremonia Sophia y sus ayudantes bajaron al calabozo para hacer hablar a Malek, sin embargo no lograban nada, la única vez que el viejo había abierto la boca era para decir que con el único con el que hablaría seria con el pelirrojo de la cicatriz, después de desistir Sophia mando llamar a Kenshin.

Raziel abrió los ojos poco a poco, estaba en un lugar iluminado tenuemente. Una criatura le observaba detenidamente, por las auras se percato que era cainita, la criatura emito un sonido que Raziel no entendió, otra voz le explico.

- Dice que le pareces ser el ser más hermoso que haya visto.

El rubio sonrió y agradeció el cumplido, en Donde estamos pregunto.

- Estas en los dominios del clan _Nosferatus_, disculpa que te hallamos traído arrastras hasta nuestro hogar, pero es que Bert pensó que no lo querrías acompañar. – decia el cainita mientras salía de de las sombras y se hacia visible hacia Raziel.

Aunque Raziel no mostró desagrado, comprendía por que los Nosferatus se escondían bajos las ciudades, definitivamente eran horribles parecían cadáveres en putrefacción, el que le hablaba era menos grotesco que el susodicho Bert.

- Bueno pues por que me han traído?

- Porque el escondite ha sido destruido y la mayoría de los de la camarilla han escapado hacia el bosque.

- Que el escondite ha sido destruido?! Eso es imposible, debe de haber un error…

-No hay ningún error, esta noche el sabbat ha actuado eficazmente, han ganado esta batalla.

Raziel, no podía creer lo que oía, en todos sus años nunca había conocido tal humillación.

- Hubo muchas bajas?-pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, pero una gran mayoría lograron escapar a tiempo.

La esperanza de que Tomoe y Melchiah estuvieran ha salvo creció.

- Y los que estuvieron peleando en la casa?

-También fueron a dar al bosque, con Baal el salvaje.

Raziel se dispuso a abandonar la alcantarilla, quería ver sus amigos estaban a salvo y consideraba que perdía el tiempo estando ahí.

Bert se interpuso en el camino, impidiéndole el paso y lo volvio arrastrar hacia el nido donde había estado acostado, el otro nosferastu hablo.

-Bert tiene razón, no tiene caso que vayas a buscar ahora a tus amigos, ellos están bien. Además aun es día y no podrás llegar a al cueva de Baal, en estas condiciones lo mejor es que esperes aquí. Aun hay noticias importantes que debes de saber, la camarilla aun corre peligro y debemos de saber que planea el sabbat.

Raziel no dijo nada, después de todo el otro tenia razón saber los planes por adelantado del sabbat era la única manera de poder detenerlos

Bert se alegro de que Raziel, no se fuera empezó hacer un especie de baile de la felicidad y le ofreció a al chico una rata para que bebiera de ella, que rechazo amablemente.

-Por cierto como te llamas?-le pregunto al otro.

-Mi nombre no lo recuerdo, pero puedes llamarme Dwen. Vamos te daré a dar un recorrido por nuestro hogar o si no Bert, no te dejara en paz en ningún momento.

Kenshin entro a la húmeda celda, a pesar de ser de día el lugar estaba oscuro y necesitaba de antorchar para ver. Malek estaba sentado en una orilla y levanto la cabeza cuando entro.

- Como se encuentra?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kenshin.

-Pues no muy bien- contesto el viejo cainita- no es muy agradable estar encerrado en esta celda, además mi querida Lakatos aun no ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerme algún alimento.

A Kenshin se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez el vampiro pensaba tomarlo a él como alimento, pero no mostró ninguna muestra de miedo.

- No te preocupes, no pienso comerte, no eres de mi tipo…además nunca me lo perdonaría.

Kenshin no dijo nada, así que Malek continuo hablando

-Así que tu fuiste el que venció a Raphael debí de haberlo supuesto, bueno claro esta tú estas destinado para este tipo de cosas. Debo de admitir que a pesar de que tanto tu mirada como semblante han cambiado, tu espíritu se ha fortalecido. Con el poder que ahora tienes podrías hacer grandes cosas como _Hitokiri Battusai_, pero eres algo puritano, manteniendo tu promesa de no matar.

El rurouni no comprendió, después de todo se encontraba en Inglaterra con un desconocido vampiro que hablaba de su pasado como si lo conociera.

- De que estas hablando?

- Vamos, muchacho no te hagas el inocente. En cierto modo tú eres como alguien que yo conozco, empezaste a matar para poder subsistir y ese era el único objetivo que tenias en la vida, aunque no te agradara y después de que vistes a tanta gente morir empezaste a sentir misericordia por tus victimas, pero nunca dudaste de realizar tu tarea, pues eran tus ideales, por los que peleabas, o al menos eso querías creer…porque yo se bien que no hay nada tan placentero como tener en las manos la vida de una persona, se siente como Dios el decidir si alguien muere o vive, no es así??

- Usted no sabe nada, como puede compararse con Dios, cuando no es más que un demonio que mata por placer.

- jajaja, bueno tal vez si soy una ofensa para Dios, pero a pesar de lo que tu creas no mato por placer, él fue el que me dio este Don oscuro y yo solo cumplo sus ordenes. Pero dime una cosa Kenshin tu también cumplías ordenes no? Por eso matabas.

- Como sabes mi nombre??

- Mi muy querido Kenshin Himura, yo se mucho de ti. Fuiste durante mucho tiempo un arrebato para mí, pero ahora me has decepcionado un poco, aunque te estoy muy agradecido.

- Que es lo estas diciendo?

- Veras, tal vez no lo entiendas pero desde que dejaste tu maestro y te uniste a los rebeldes y vieron tus cualidades para matar, yo ya me había fijado en ti. Así es Kenshin, yo supe de ese don que tenías mucho antes que ellos, pero quería que los desarrollaras.Siempre estuve vigilante a tu desempeño, habías sido escogido para que te convirtieras en mi chiquillo, el más brillante de mis pupilos, tenia grandes planes para ti cuando te convirtieras en cainita, pero por razones ajenas tuve que abandonar Japón por una temporada y yo tenia que dejar que incrementaras ti experiencia, así que no te _abrase_.

"Cuando regrese, tu ya te habías ganado el apodo de Hitokiri Batussai y aunque no me lo creas yo cuide de ti cuando te volví a encontrar, después de todo aun eras un niño. Cuando por fin me decidí a presentarme frente a ti, esa noche paso algo que nos cambiara a ambos. "Hiciste llover sangre" fue lo que ella te dijo, nunca había visto a criatura semejante y tú la llevaste contigo y pronto ella te cambio, tu empezaste a amarla, algo que yo creí nunca sucedería.

Yo sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, pero aun así también le empecé a proteger ya que también me encariñe con ella, me recordaba a una reina de hielo; hermosa y poderosa y aun así ella también empezó a quererte, olvidándose casi por completo de su venganza, su amor era lo único que le hacia soportar los remordimientos. Sabía que si esto continuaba así, mis planes ya no tendrían efecto y a pesar de que lo lamentaba, tenía que hacer algo. Había comprendido que tú solo eras el medio, ya no tenía interés por ti, me había equivocado. La verdadera elegida era tu esposa, ella era merecedora del don oscuro, del regalo de Caín, así estaba escrito ya. En el fondo ella sabia, que pagaría su pecado por haberte amado.

Debo confesar que manipule a esos hombres para que la presionaran y te abandonara, no estaba en mis planes que aquel estupido que llamabas amigo te traicionara y que tú fueras a seguirla y provocaras su muerte, aunque ese fue tu error, me facilito las cosas. Sin que te dieras cuanta te manipule, es fácil para los cainitas como yo crear alucinaciones y te hice creer que le habías enterrado. Pero en realidad la dejaste en su cabaña y la abrace."

Kenshin se quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir ni que pensar, cuando el viejo empezó hablar de nuevo reacciono.

- Así que ya la has visto?, ese pedazo de tela que llevas en la mano, es del vestido que llevaba anoche, mi chiquilla vino a buscarme y mira a quien se encontró.

Entonces lo recordó el relato de Malek, explicaba lo que había vivido ayer. En realidad la había visto ayer y le había vendado la mano y también era cierto que Soujirou le había visto en la embajada húngara. Era demasiado, sintió rabia hacia el anciano que había convertido en un cainita a Tomoe, en un mostró chupasangre.

Con un rápido movimiento desenvaino su katana y se abalanzo contra Malek y lo amordazo con el lado filoso, este solo se rió y aventó a Himura hacia el otro lado.

-Crees que puedes hacerme daño?, No seas idiota y me culpes a mi de lo que sucedió, tu también contribuiste en que me fijara en ella, además yo no la mate, fuiste tu. Yo le salve y le regale una mejor vida mucho más de lo que tu le hubieras podido ofrecer

La rabia se incremento más, le repugnaba el cainita que tenia enfrente y quería hacerle pagar lo que les había hecho. Se incorporo y volvio a atacar, pero esta vez Malek fue más rápido y lo agarro por la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

- vamos que paso con tu promesa de no matar a mas gente- dijo burlándose

- Ya estas muerto.

- Clínicamente si, pero este no es el tema de discusión. Veras si te conté todo esto, no es para que te comportaras así, tanto tu y yo queremos a Tomoe, así que si no quieres que ella muera tendrás que ayudarme a mi, o si no estará condenada, he visto el futuro y…

- Has visto tu muerte-dijo la voz de una mujer

Tanto Malek como Kenshin voltearon, Niane, José y otros vampiros del sabbat estaban frente a ellos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Fin del Capitulo 11.

Notas: Gracias a todos los que me leen, Gaby , Layla y demás , disculpen que me atrase en el fic pero es q mi escuela no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir, pero poco a poco lo iré haciendo y prometo ir mejorando la historia y ahora si llegando a lo bueno del asunto.

Bueno para los que no sepan ni que pex con lo de la creación de Tomoe, les recomiendo vean los ovas 1-4 y el tomo18 del manga, que horita no recuerdo bien sus nombres, lógicamente me baso mas en el ova y ya se que les suena raro que si Tomoe estaba muerta como Malek la convirtió en cainita, pero es que según las reglas de Mascarada si no mal recuerdo un vampiro puede ser creado, de dos formas cuando tu les vacías la sangre o bien cuando acaban de morir, pero aun están tibios por así decirlo y les das de beber de tu sangre.

_Diablere: _rito en la que se alimenta de la vitae de otros Vástagos, por necesidad o por depravación.

Si tienen alguna otra duda sobre esto u otra cosa, queja, recomendación, etc. ya saben dejen reviews o mandenme un correo.

Por cierto si me quieren apoyar para que me saque un _premio calope_, pues dejenme un review o mandenme un correo para darles la información de como pueden hacerlo, se los agradeceria y fomentarias q escribiera mas


End file.
